Harry Potter et le mystère de Beauxbâtons
by Blackfan
Summary: Harry rentre en sixième année: au programme difficulté dans les cours, voyage en france et voldemort qui veut se venger. Va t'il reussir à passer les défenses de Poudlard?


HARRY POTTER ET LE MYSTERE DE BEAUXBATONS.  
  
Chapitre I : L'autorisation.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant près de un mois que Harry n'avait pas quitté la maison de son oncle du 4, Privet Drive. Certes l'avertissement des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait laissé quelques traces et sa vie dans cette maison s'était légèrement améliorée, mais Harry aurait de loin préféré se trouver le plus loin possible de cette maison. Il avait désormais accès au frigidaire et l'oncle Vernon avait installé dans sa chambre une ancienne télévision de Dudley, non sans protestations de la part de ce dernier. Mais l'oncle Vernon préférait voir son fils s'égosiller que de voir une bande de sorcier débarquer un matin dans sa maison. Que penseraient les voisins si cette bande d'olibrius surgissait dans leur entourage ? Son oncle avait donc finalement opté pour installer dans la chambre de Harry un poste de télé qui permettrait à Harry de regarder les informations sans avoir à imposer sans arrêt sa présence à sa famille comme le laissait sous entendre son oncle, sa moustache épaisse frémissante chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots avec force. Harry avait trouvé préférable de ne se retrouver en compagnie de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin que lors des repas et puisque ces derniers lui avait formellement interdit de sortir pour on ne sait quelle raison, il restait de longue journée enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit dans l'espoir de recevoir une quelconque lettre qui lui prouverait qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié dans le monde des sorciers. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors qu'il restait les yeux fixés sur le plafond sans bouger, le regard vide, Harry vit s'engouffrer dans sa chambre un hiboux grand duc qu'il reconnu comme étant un de ceux de son école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. L'oiseau entra par la fenêtre béante et laissa tomber sur son ventre une lettre d'aspect officiel, scellé par un sceau qui lui était inconnu mais de toute évidence tout ce qu'il de plus officiel, avant de repartir dans un tourbillon de plumes.  
  
-Merci, lui cria Harry.  
  
Il avait attendu depuis si longtemps de recevoir une lettre que même celle qu'il pensait être le résultat de ces BUSE le plongea dans un état d'euphorie. Il craqua fébrilement le sceau et se mit à lire le message.  
  
Cher monsieur Potter, voici les résultats que vous avez obtenus lors de vos examens au cours de l'année dernière.  
  
SORTILEGES : Effort exceptionnel  
  
METAMORPHOSE : Optimal  
  
BOTANIQUE : Acceptable  
  
DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCE DU MAL : Optimal  
  
DIVINATION : Désolant  
  
POTION : Effort exceptionnel  
  
SOIN AU CREATURES MAGIQUES : Optimal  
  
ASTRONOMIE : Acceptable.  
  
HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : Piètre  
  
Vous obtenez donc un total de sept BUSE sur un maximum de neuf.  
  
Avec mes sincères félicitations, le Professeur Marchebank  
  
Harry replia le parchemin et réfléchi un instant à ce qu'il venait de lire. Son résultat en potion mettait définitivement un terme à ses ambition de devenir un auror. Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua qu'un second parchemin était superposé au premier. Celui-ci provenait bien de Poudlard et Harry reconnut l'écriture à l'encre verte et brillante du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,  
  
Nous vous informons que les élèves de sixième année devront nous faire parvenir un hibou où ils indiqueront les cours qu'ils désirent suivre lors de cette nouvelle année.  
  
Vous trouverez ci-dessous un coupon à remplir par le tuteur légal. Ce dernier est une demande d'autorisation pour participer à un échange avec l'école française de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons. Ce voyage ne pouvant être effectué que cette année en raison de certains évènements, nous vous invitons à vous joindre à nous.  
  
Harry replia la lettre. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les Dursley signe son autorisation, il le savait. Pourtant, il devait tenter sa chance. Tenant la lettre dans sa main, il descendit donc dans la cuisine immaculée de son oncle et de sa tante dans l'espoir d'obtenir une permission de participer au voyage.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? lui demanda l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Pou... De mon école.  
  
Il savait que prononcer le nom de son école constituait la dernière chose à faire si il espérait avoir son autorisation.  
  
-Et alors ? Reprit son oncle de sa voix rauque.  
  
-Il y a une autorisation à faire signer pour participer à un voyage scolaire.  
  
-Et tu veux que je te la signe c'est ça ?  
  
Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Harry compris qu'il avait espéré en vain.  
  
-Ca m'arrangerait. Ce serait trop long de demander à Sirius. Tu sais mon parrain.  
  
Harry eut du mal à prononcer son nom. Sirius était mort lors de l'année précédente et chaque fois qu'il en parlait, la blessure se rouvrait. Mais c'était sa seule chance. Par commodité, Harry n'avait rien dit à son oncle et à sa tante sur le fait que Sirius est disparut.  
  
-Tu...Tu vas demander à ton parrain ?  
  
-Ben oui si tu refuse je n'ai pas d'autre choix.  
  
-Euh attend ! Donne la moi. Je vais te la signer ta fichue autorisation. Au fait, quand arrivent tes... amis ?  
  
Cela lui était sorti de la tête. Il avait oublié que les Weasley les invitaient, lui et Hermione à passer la fin des vacances au Terrier. Il avait en effet reçu de leur part une invitation pour passer la fin des vacances en leur compagnie et avec Hermione.  
  
-Ce soir.  
  
-J'espère qu'il ne vont pas détruire la moitié de la maison cette fois !  
  
Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Harry repensa à ce qui s'était produit deux ans plus tôt. Les Weasley avait emprunté la poudre de la Cheminette pour venir le chercher pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et avait du détruire la cheminée des Dursley pour sortir.  
  
-Ils m'ont promis qu'ils viendraient de façon moldue.  
  
-Arrête d'employer vos mots bizarres ! Je ne le supporte plus !  
  
-Bon ben je vais aller préparer mes affaires.  
  
Il prit son autorisation des mains de son oncle et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. En réalité, ses valises étaient déjà prêtes mais il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps à écouter l'oncle Vernon parler de ses mais qu'il considérait comme des monstres. De nouveau, Harry se coucha sur son lit et attendit l'heure prévue de l'arrivée de la famille qu'il préférait.  
  
Lorsqu'il estima qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, il descendit dans l'entrée, traînant sa grosse valise et portant la cage d'Hedwige de son autre main. L'oncle Vernon avait cette fois opté pour une tenue commune comme il portait tous les jours. La dernière fois, il s'était habillé de la façon la plus propre et tape à l'œil pour impressionner les Weasley, mais s'était retrouver recouvert de suie et de plâtre de la tête au pied. Harry sortit attendre sur le perron que Ron et sa famille arrive.  
  
-J'espère qu'ils vont venir de façon moldue ou l'oncle Vernon pourrait bien devenir grossier, et ça, je ne le veux pas !  
  
Mais Harry s'était inquiété pour rien, en effet, après trente minutes d'attente (il était cinq heure et demi), la famille Weasley arriva dans une voiture propre et neuve. Harry vit Ron et Hermione se ruer hors de la voiture.  
  
-Harry, mon vieux comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Hermione ? Depuis quand es tu chez les Weasley ?  
  
-Je suis arrivée ce matin. Mes parents m'ont emmené et on s'est perdus ! dit elle avec un sourire.  
  
Harry vit alors sortir de la voiture Fred et George, les jumeaux vêtus de leur manteau en peau de dragon.  
  
-Comment ça va Harry ?  
  
-On va mettre tes affaires dans le coffre.  
  
Harry se retourna vers son oncle pour lui dire au revoir.  
  
-Bon ben au revoir.  
  
-C'est ça oui au revoir.  
  
Alors qu'il s'approcher de la voiture, Harry l'entendit ajouter à voix basse  
  
-Et bon débarras.  
  
Sans plus se soucier de ce que son oncle venait de dire, il monta dans la voiture et salua Mr Weasley qui conduisait. Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il regarda au loin le 4, Privet Drive s'éloigner.  
  
Chapitre II : La fin des vacances  
  
Le trajet jusqu'au Terrier n'avait jamais paru aussi à Harry. L'excitation du au fait qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui une des pires parties de sa vie (après bien sûr la perte de ses parents, de son parrain et le combat contre Voldemort !) le rendait impatient de retourner dans le monde de la magie.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'on peut un peu accélérer ?demanda Mr Weasley  
  
-Vous croyez que c'est prudent ?  
  
-Hermione arrête. C'est pas un peu de vitesse qui va nous tuer !  
  
-Alors accrochez vous et ne dites rien à Molly.  
  
Avec une pression sur un petit bouton, Harry entendit un bruit de moteur beaucoup plus puissant que celui qui devrait se trouver sur la voiture. Collé à son siège par la vitesse, il voyait par la fenêtre les paysages se succéder à une vitesse folle. Puis, aussi vite que cela avait commencé, la voiture perdit peu à peu sa vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter en vue du Terrier.  
  
-C'était peut-être un peu rapide papa.  
  
-Tu as raison George.  
  
-Moi c'est Fred.  
  
-Désolé mon garçon ! Bon et si on allait dîner ?  
  
-Quoi déjà dîner ?  
  
-Allons Harry, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais ça fait une heure et demi qu'on roule !  
  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible.  
  
-En fait Harry, ce n'est pas la vitesse que j'ai augmenté mais l'écoulement du temps !  
  
-Mais Mr Weasley... C'est interdit!  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas! Personne ne le saura si vous tenez vos langues!  
  
Et avec un clin d'œil complice, le père de Ron les conduisit dans la maison.  
  
-Ah enfin vous voila! Ginny chéri, aide moi à mettre la table s'il te plaît.  
  
-Oui maman. Oh salut Harry !  
  
-Bonjour !  
  
-Alors Harry chéri comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Mieux depuis que je suis parti de chez ces moldus !  
  
-Viens Harry on va monter tes affaires.  
  
Harry suivit Ron avec sa lourde valise.  
  
-Attends Harry on va t'aider ! Locomotor barda !  
  
-C'est vrai que les jumeaux sont assez âgés pour utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école!  
  
-Nous aussi Harry ! Je te rappelle que nous avons passé nos BUSE ! Oh fait, quels sont tes résultats ?  
  
-J'ai eu sept BUSE sur neuf ! Et j'ai raté les potions ! Je ne pourrais pas devenir un auror !  
  
-Détrompe toi, Harry !  
  
Mr Weasley venait de surgir dans l'escalier.  
  
-Dumbledore a parlé à Severus Rogue et lui à demander de prendre avec lui- même les élèves qui auraient eu un E a leur BUSE. Il pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi de suivre les cours pour devenir auror.  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai demander ces cours là Harry ! On sera sûrement ensemble pour les cours !  
  
-Et Hermione ?  
  
-Elle veut travailler au ministère dans les relations avec les moldus ! Cette fille est folle !  
  
-Allons Ron. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment faîtes pour l'aventure. Bien sûr elle en a eu quelques unes avec nous mais... C'est nous qui l'avons entraînée!  
  
-Mouais...  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent laissé les affaires de Harry dans la chambre de Ron, ils redescendirent pour donner un coup de main afin de dresser la table.  
  
-Bill est toujours à la maison. Charlie est reparti en Roumanie pour essayer de recruter du monde pour l'Ordre !  
  
-Maintenant que tout le monde que Tu-sais-Qui est revenu, j'imagine que c'est plus facile pour lui.  
  
-Détrompe toi Harry, répondit Mr Weasley. Même si Fudge a fait son discours, nombreux sont ceux qui refusent encore de croire à son retour, par peur.  
  
-Bon la table est prête. Tu crois qu'on a un peu de temps pour aller faire du quidditch en attendant ?  
  
-Oui, dit Ginny. Fred et George sont partit chercher leurs balais. Ils en descendent un pour Bill et pour moi.  
  
En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux revinrent avec six balais. Le Brossdur 11 de Ron, l'Eclair de Feu de Harry et quatre anciens Brossdur pour les autres. Tout ensemble, ils montèrent sur la colline qui les cachaient de la vue des moldus et entreprirent de faire un match. Fred et Harry contre George, Bill et Ginny. Ron gardait les buts. Lorsqu'Hermionne lâcha les balles, le match débuta. Harry, qui avait l'habitude de jouer attrapeur, ne se débrouilla pas trop mal en poursuiveur et ils gagnèrent le match lorsque ce dernier attrapa le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Ginny. Score final: 210 à 30. Les jumeaux étaient faits pour jouer batteurs et pas attrapeurs remarqua Harry avec un sourire.  
  
A vingt heure trente, tous les six regagnèrent la maison afin de dîner. La table pliait une fois de plus sous les plats qu'avait préparés madame Weasley. La discussion allait bon train lorsque le sujet dévia sur l'école.  
  
-Au fait, demanda Hermione, tu as eu tes résultats ? Moi j'ai dix BUSE sur dix mais seulement huit O.  
  
-En fait j'ai obtenu sept BUSE dont trois O. Le plus surprenant étant un E en potion.  
  
-Ron n'a eu que six BUSE, fit remarquer Mme Weasley. On en attendait plus de sa part.  
  
Les oreilles de Ron devinrent si rouge que Harry se demanda comment il se faisait que de la fumée ne sortent pas encore de ces dernières.  
  
-Allons, Molly. Six BUSE sur neuf, ce n'est pas si mal.  
  
-Lesquelles as-tu ratées, Ron ?  
  
-Divination, histoire de la magie et astronomie.  
  
-Alors tu pourras quand même essayer de devenir auror.  
  
Ron s'étrangla avec une gorgée de Bièraubeurre qu'il venait d'avaler, ce qui empêcha quiconque d'autre que Harry et Hermione d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Chut ! Personne n'est au courant. Fred et George n'arrêteraient pas de se moquer de moi et maman en mourrait!  
  
-Excuse moi, reprit Harry, secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.  
  
Lorsque le repas prit fin, tous restèrent encore un peu à discuter de l'année qui allait débuter bientôt.  
  
-Je crois que cette année sera riche en expérience.  
  
-Au fait Harry, est ce que tu vas participer à ce voyage d'échange?  
  
-Oui bien sûr. J'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation des Dursley avec...  
  
Harry s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de Sirius avec les Weasley, même pas avec Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, tout le monde avait comprit car personne n'ajouta rien.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa.  
  
-Euh... Tu crois que Ombrage sera toujours là ?tenta courageusement Hermione.  
  
-Ca je suis sûr que non, lui répondit Mr Weasley. Apparemment, son séjour parmi les centaures lui a fait passé l'envie de contrôler Poudlard.  
  
Avec un sourire, Harry se rappela l'expression épouvantée de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui lui avait rendu la vie impossible l'année précédente.  
  
-Alors qui sera professeur cette année ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore en est trouvé pour le moment. Mais il a une idée derrière la tête. Vous en saurez plus à la rentrée.  
  
-Mon dieu, regardez l'heure. Il est temps d'aller vous couchez ! Allez au lit !  
  
Avec un concert de protestations, Mme Weasley envoya donc ses enfants ainsi que Hermione et Harry se coucher. Alors qu'il venait d'éteindre la lumière, Ron demanda :  
  
-Comment ça va ?  
  
-Très bien pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu t'en sors ?  
  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sirius. Ron interpréta son silence et ne reparla plus de son parrain.  
  
Les vacances au Terrier se déroulèrent sans évènement notable. La famille Weasley reçut de temps en temps des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui venait dîner. Ce fut lors du passage de Tonks (qui arborait aujourd'hui une chevelure verte et longue) et de Lupin, la veille de la rentrée, qu'ils parlèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps des activités de l'Ordre.  
  
-Au fait, demanda Harry, le QG de l'Ordre est toujours actif ?  
  
-Bien sûr. On a pensé que tu préfèrerait ne pas en parler alors on a pas aborder la question.  
  
Bien entendu, ce sujet rouvrait la blessure pas encore cicatrisée qu'avait laissé la mort de Sirius.  
  
-Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse, même si c'est dur ! On ne peut plus rien faire.  
  
-Tu as raison Harry. Alors vous êtes prêt pour cette nouvelle année qui commence demain ?demanda Lupin  
  
-Bien entendu qu'ils sont prêts, répondit Mme Weasley. Nous sommes allés hier sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les derniers achats.  
  
-J'ai appris qu'il y avait cette année un voyage ne France en collaboration avec le collège Beauxbâtons, soupira Tonks avec envie. J'aimerais bien voir la France !  
  
-Allons Tonks, tu as quitté l'école depuis longtemps maintenant, répondit Mme Weasley d'un ton patient.  
  
-Je sais bien mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de voyager !  
  
Lorsque vint neuf heure, Mme Weasley envoya out le monde se coucher afin d'être prêt à partir pour le lendemain. Harry traîna un peu la patte dans l'escalier et entendit Lupin et Mr Weasley discuter.  
  
-Je crois qu'ils vont avoir une belle surprise en arrivant.  
  
-Je le crois aussi mais chut.  
  
Il venait de remarquer Harry et dévia la conversation sur un autre sujet.  
  
Chapitre III: Une nouvelle année commence  
  
Le lendemain matin, Mme Weasley vint les réveiller à huit heure.

-Quoi déj ? murmura Ron en baillant.

-Allez debout gros feignant !

-Mais le train ne part qu'a onze heure! Répliqua celui-ci en se recouchant.

-Peut être mais ta valise n'est pas faite !

Avec un sursaut, il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil. En effet, ses affaires traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps !

-Et bien dépêche toi un peu si tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse l !

Avec un grognement, Ron se leva finalement et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Sa mère sortit, visiblement pour aller réveiller les filles.

-Zut! Comment aller plus vite ?

-Attends je sais.

Harry chercha sa baguette et lorsqu'il l'eut retrouvée, il prononça la formule de rangement.

-Failamalle ! Les vêtements de Ron vinrent s'entasser dans la lourde valise, sur ses livres et ses ingrédients.

-Bon ce n'est pas très bien rangé mais...

-Tu rigoles ? C'est génial ! Il faut que je retienne cette formule ? D'où tu la connais ? Ne me dit pas que tu es devenu comme Hermione, à lire les livres de sortilèges avant de commencer les cours.

Avec un sourire, Harry lui expliqua que Tonks lui avait appris cette formule l'année précédente lorsque les membres de sa garde rapprochée étaient venus le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante. Lorsque Ron se fut habillé, ils descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny, baillant et s'étirant, visiblement mal réveillées.

-'jour !leur lança Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

-Salut! Bien dormi ? Pour toute réponse, Hermione laissa échapper un long bâillement.

-Ta valise est prête Ron ?

-Oui m'man.

-Nous partons à dix heure. Profitez en pour vous réveiller totalement et pour finir de préparer vos affaires.

Et effectivement, à dix heures, toute la maison monta dans la voiture, agrandie de l'intérieur par un sortilège qui permettait à une cinq portes d'accueillir neuf personnes, Bill comprit.

-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu le Poudlard Express, leur avait il expliqué. A onze heure moins le quart, tout le monde était sur le quai 9 3/4 après avoir passé la barrière magique. Le train laissait échapper par moment d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire.

-Allez dépêchez vous d'aller trouver un wagon, leur dit Mme Weasley.

En toute hâte, elle embrassa tout le monde et laissa ses enfants, Harry et Hermione monter dans le train. Avant de monter, Harry fut emmener un peu à l'écart par Mr Weasley.

-Harry, reste prudent surtout. Là où tu vas cette année, je veux dire en France, les membres de l'Ordre ne pourront pas venir te sauver. Je sais que Dumbledore y va aussi mais on n'est jamais trop prudent d'accord ?

-Promis. Je dois y aller. A bientôt et merci pour ces vacances!

-De rien Harry. Reviens quand tu veux.

Le train s'ébranla tandis que Harry montait dans ce dernier, tirant derrière lui sa lourde valise et la cage d'Hedwige.

Une portière s'ouvrit et Harry vit Ginny sortir la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Par ici Harry, on a trouvé un wagon vide. Il pénétra dans le wagon et retrouva Ginny, Neville et Luna Lovegood, Ron et Hermione étant parti dans le wagon des préfets.

-Bonjour Harry, lui lança Luna de son habituel air rêveur. -Salut Harry. Bonne vacances ?

-Hum ? Oui merci Neville. Et toi ?

Mais Harry n'écouta pas la réponse de Neville. Le train passait comme d'habitude devant divers paysage.

Harry, les yeux dans le vague, repensa avec un pincement au cœur que l'année précédente, à quelques instants prêts, Sirius venait de poursuivre le train dans sa forme de gros chien noir. Ron et Hermione ne revinrent que lorsque le chariot de friandise fut passé. Un fois de plus, Ron se laissa tomber sur son siège et attrapa une patacitrouille que Harry avait acheté avant de l'avaler.

-On doit se promener par moment dans le couloir pour voir si tout se passe bien, reprit il après avoir arracher la tête d'une chocogrenouille dont il venait de s'emparer.

-Tu as vu Ron ?

-Vu quoi ?

-Malefoy. Il n'avait pas ses deux gorilles avec lui. -Bah ! Ils sont sûrement trop bêtes pour poursuivre des études.

-Mouais... Peut être, répondit Hermione sans avoir l'air convaincue.

-Après tout, ce n'est pas un mal. On sera tranquille comme ça.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître Dean Thomas, un camarade de Gryffondor de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

-Oh salut tout le monde. Ginny, je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et referma la porte.

-C'est vrai que Ginny sort avec Dean, se rappela Harry. J'avais oubli !

-Mouais c'est vrai, reprit Ron.

Mais d'après l'expression de son visage, lui n'avait pas oublié et n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le fait que sa sœur sorte avec Dean.

-Allons Ron, il faudra bien que tu l'accepte, lui dit Hermione avec sagesse.

Le voyage se termina deux heures plus tard et le train entra en gare de Pré- au-Lard. Lorsque Harry descendit, il entendit avec soulagement le « Par ici les premières années » que lançait Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid, lui lança-t-il

-Oh bonjour Harry. Je ne peux pas te parler on m'attend près des barques. On se voit au château d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et rejoignit Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna dans une des centaines de diligences.

-Tu avais raison Harry ! Les sombrals sont vraiment des créatures bizarres.

-Oui, acquiesça Hermione à ses côtés. Ils font froid dans le dos avec leurs yeux vides.

-Tout à fait d'accord reprit Ginny. Depuis qu'on s'est battu avec ces Mangemorts, on peut les voir...

Hermione venait de lui écraser le pied, mais trop tard. Ce que Ginny venait de dire rappela à Harry le combat contre Voldemort et ses fidèles l'année passé, et la perte de Sirius.

-Désolé Harry, reprit elle d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mentit Harry.

Lorsque les diligences s'arrêtèrent, Harry descendit, suivi des autres dans l'air frais de la soirée. Puis ils pénétrèrent tous dans le château pour aller s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle.

-Vous croyez que le Choixpeau magique à ne nouvelle chanson, demanda Ron ?

-Comme toute les années, j'imagine que oui, répondit Hermione, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Si on ne peux plus poser de question ! répliqua Ron, apparemment vexé.

-Arrêter de vous disputer tout les deux, la cérémonie de la Répartition va commencer, leur lança Harry.

Effectivement, peu de temps après la grande porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Mc Gonagall entra, suivie par la file des premières années, portant un tabouret où était posé le Choixpeau, un vieux couvre-chef rafistolé de partout. Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall l'eut posé devant la table des professeurs, la large déchirure visible à l'avant du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et il commença à chanter.

-Ecouter c'que j'vais dire

Car bientôt je vais

Devoir vous répartir

Lorsque je me tiens

Sur votre tête à vous

Je peux lire vos pensées

Et alors je verrais

Où j'vais vous envoyer

Car si j'n'sais pas tout

J' connais les qualités

Qui vous s'ront demandées

Dans les quatre maisons.

Car chez les Gryffondor

Vont tout les trompe la mort

Puis chez les Serdaigle

Ceux qui respectent les règles

Chez les Serpentard

Vont tous les débrouillards

Et chez les Poufsouffle

Vont ceux qui vont rester. Mais tous vous devrez

Ensemble travailler

Car c'est tous uni

Que nous sauverons nos vies.  
  
Lorsque la voix se tue, un grondement d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle, suivi par les chuchotements de ceux qui voulaient interpréter la chanson. Le professeur Mc Gonagall fusilla du regard les derniers élèves qui discutaient et entrepris d'appeler par leur nom les différents élèves de première année. La répartition commença lorsque Ansilag Anna fut envoyée chez les Gryffondor, où résonna un tonnerre d'applaudissements, qui ne parvinrent pas à couvrir pour Harry les grondements du ventre de Ron.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai faim !

Hermione lui lança un regard chargé de reproches et la cérémonie continua. Lorsque Zinnat, Julie fut envoyée à Serpentard, le professeur Dumbledore se leva afin de faire son habituel discours. La salle redevint calme et il prit la parole.

- Je suis heureux de vous accueillirent dans cette école pour cette nouvelle année. Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves et voudrait vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord comme vous le savez, au mois de Novembre sera mis en place un voyage pour Beauxbâtons destinés aux élèves de sixième année. Pour participer à ce voyage, les élèves concernés devront remettre leur coupon au professeur de la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent. Dans un deuxième temps, vous pouvez voir que personne n'occupe la place de professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Il n'y aura donc pas de cours de cette matière cette année. Un murmure de déception parcourut l'ensemble des élèves.

-Cependant, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, comme l'ont montré Mr Harry Potter, Miss Granger et Mr Ronald Weasley lors de l'année précédente, un professeur n'est pas forcément indispensable dans cette matière. Vous avez tous achetez un livre pour ce cours, qui vous apprendra toutes les théories. Vous aurez ensuite, suivant la demande d'autorisation à votre professeur, le droit d'utiliser une salle libre pour vous entraîner.

Un tonnerre encore plus assourdissant que les précédents résonna dans la salle, en signe d'approbation.

-Vous devrez cependant veillez à ce qu'un professeur soit avec vous lors de ces entraînements afin d'éviter toutes blessures inutiles. Pour finir, je ne dirais plus que Bon Appétit.

Avec un claquement de main, le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître sur les tables tous les plats que les elfes de maison avaient préparé et le festin commença.  
  
Chapitre quatre : le retour de la SALE.  
  
Harry, Ron et tous les Gryffondor mangeaient avec appétit, tous sauf Hermione.

-'Est-ce qui 'a 'as, 'e'mione ?parvint à articuler Ron, la bouche remplie de pomme de terre.

-Ron tu es répugnant, répliqua Hermione.

-Il a raison Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est encore la SALE ? reprit Ron après avoir réussi à avaler un impressionnant morceau de côtelette.

-La S.A.L.E Ron ! Pas la sale !

-Ouais c'est pareil. Me dit pas que c'est ça.

-Et si je vous disais que les elfes qui ont préparé ça ne pouvaient même pas y goûter ?

-Allons Hermione ils ne sont pas malheureux, ici. Dumbledore est gentil avec eux. Rappelle toi de Kreattur.

-Justement parlons en de Kreattur. On l'a maltraité et regarder où ça nous a conduit !

Hermione avait marqué un point. Elle avait été la seule à être polie avec le vieil elfe de maison de la famille de Sirius.

-Alors si je comprends bien, tu vas continuer à laisser des chapeaux et des vêtements pour les elfes dans la tour de Gryffondor ?

-Non, lui répondit elle, j'ai bien vu lors de la dernière séance de l'AD que c'était Dobby qui les ramassés tous. Il faut que je trouve une autre idée. On doit faire évoluer les mœurs.

Et elle se plongea dans ses pensées, en se servant des parts dans les plats qui se trouvaient devant elle. Lorsque le tintement des couvert dans les assiettes dorées se fut tu, le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il leva une main et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Un autre de nos fameux festin s'achèvent et une journée en même temps que lui. Il est temps de regagner les dortoirs. Bonne nuit à tous.

Avec un bref applaudissement, les élèves se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un pas plus lourd que lors de leur entrée.

-Ron, dépêches toi ! On doit conduire les premières années. Et ne les traite pas de minus cette année ou je te jette un sort qui t'empêcheras de dire des bêtises jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

La menace eut apparemment un effet immédiat sur Ron. Il se tourna vers Harry et avec un haussement d'épaules suivi Hermione comme si on l'emmenait à Azkaban. Avec un sourire, Harry sortit à son tour de la pièce et monta jusqu'au dortoir. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse Dame avant tout le monde et remarqua qu'une fois de plus, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il se résolut donc à attendre quelqu'un. Il attendait depuis cinq minutes lorsque les premières années arrivèrent devant lui. Un chuchotement parcourut l'assemblé à propos des derniers évènements l'année passée et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent lui serrer la main.

-Faîtes place s'il vous plaît. Allez poussez vous.

Hermione surgit de derrière l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Harry.

-Ecoutez moi. Pour entrez, vous devrez donner le mot passe. Cette année, il s'agit Philosophae Terrera. Retenez le bien et ne le dîtes à personne compris ?

Puis elle se tourna vers le portrait de la grosse Dame et lui donna le mot de passe. Elle s'engouffra par le trou ouvert par le déplacement du tableau et indiqua aux premières années leur dortoir. Puis elle rejoint Harry et Ron qui s'était assis autour du feu dans leurs fauteuils préférés, occupé à discuter du voyage en France.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore à organiser ce voyage à ton avis ?demanda Ron.

-Ca me paraît évident, répondit Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Pas à moi en tout cas. -Il veut recruter des sorciers étrangers pour vous savez quoi.

Elle se tut. Katie Bell venait de s'approcher d'eux.

-Salut Harry. Salut Ron, et Hermione.

-Salut Katie. Comment ça va ?

-Très bien. Mc Gonagall vient de me dire que je devenais capitaine de l'équipe puisque Angélina et Alicia ne sont plus là. On fera des essais pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur et deux batteurs dans la semaine d'accord ?

-Pourquoi un seul poursuiveur ? demanda Ron.

-Ginny m'a demandé de rester dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur. Vu qu'elle se débrouille bien sur un balai, j'ai accepté.

-Ah d'accord. Et nos batteurs ne sont plus les deux nuls de l'année dernière ?

-Non ils ont préféré abandonner et si tu veux mon avis, sans être méchante, c'est tant mieux. Je vous ferais savoir la date des essais le plus vite possible d'accord.

-Pas de problèmes. A plus tard.

Elle s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Hermione avait tiré un livre de son sac et commençait à le feuilleter.

-Hermione tu ne va commencer à lire les livres de cours.

-Non, je les ai déjà fini bien sûr.

-C'est vrai suis-je bête ! On va se coucher Harry.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il commençait à être fatigué et restait dans ce fauteuil moelleux ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillé. En partant, il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'Hermione feuilletait et vis que le titre était Les elfes de maisons et les mœurs des sorciers à leur égard. Lorsqu'il monta dans le dortoir réservé aux sixièmes années, il retrouva Dean, Neville et Seamus. Une fois de plus, Dean était en train d'accrocher un poster de son équipe de foot préféré, tandis que Neville et Dean rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs tiroirs. Harry remarqua que Neville avait toujours sa plante avec lui. Elle atteignait à présent la taille d'un cactus en pot. Seamus s'avança dans sa direction.

-Harry je voulais te dire que je m'excuse de mon attitude l'année dernière.

-Tu t'es déjà excusé Seamus, lui fit il remarquer

-Je sais. Ma mère aussi te présente des excuses.

Harry le remercia et se déshabilla. Il avait hâte de se coucher.

-Où es Ron ?

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant mais Ron n'était effectivement pas dans le dortoir.

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'a appelé pour lui remettre les emplois du temps. Il est parti en pestant contre elle de toutes ses forces ! lui expliqua Dean.

Ron ne revint qu'une demi heure plus tard.

-J'ai du descendre dans son bureau et remonter, grogna-t-il. Tenez voila vos emplois du temps. On n'a les mêmes cours Harry.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et vit que le programme s'était légèrement alléger par rapport à l'année précédente.

-On a pas mal de temps libre, dit il.

-Que tu crois. Trois de ces heures doivent être destinées aux sortilèges de défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Oh non. On a un double cours de potion le mardi!

-Heureusement qu'on a plus besoin de la divination.

-Ni de l'histoire de la magie. Tu imagines passer encore une année avec Binns ?

-L'horreur.

Et tous rire de bon cœur.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher.

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous ses couvertures après avoir les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, il entendit les autres se coucher tout autour de lui. Pourtant il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant de longues heures. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait bien remplie. Il avait la ferme intention de passer plus de temps que trois heure à s'entraîner à se défendre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ron l'attendait déjà dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Katie est déjà passé. Les essais sont ce soir à six heures.

-Tu crois qu'on trouvera quelqu'un de bien ?

-Je ne sais pas on verra. En tout cas ça ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière !

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Hermione toujours plongée dans sa lecture.

-Encore en train de lire ce truc ?

-Ron tu es un idiot ! Je dois bien me renseigner si je veux savoir comment modifier les mœurs de notre sociét !

Hermione et Ron se mirent donc à discuter âprement au sujet duquel était le plus idiot des deux. Harry pendant ce temps, se contentait de prendre son petit déjeuner en acquiesçant parfois à la réplique de l'un ou de l'autre, lorsque Luna, les frère Crivey et Ernie MacMillan ainsi que quelques élèves que Harry ne connaissaient pas vinrent le voir.

-Salut Harry.

-Bonjour Colin.

-On voulait te demander si tu avais toujours l'intention de nous donner de cours, comme lors des réunions de l'AD.

Ron et Hermione cessèrent de se disputer. Visiblement la réponse de Harry les intéressait.

-Ben je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de moi, maintenant.

-Oh allez Harry. Avec ce qui s'est passé au ministère de la magie l'année dernière, plein de monde va vouloir que tu leur donnes des cours !

-Je crois que Colin a raison Harry. En fait, j'ai demandé aux filles de Gryffondor hier et elles sont toutes intéressées par tes cours.

-Toutes ?

-Oui, toutes. Et je crois que ça ne se limitera pas au Gryffondor.

-Je ne sais pas si...Il faudrait demander au professeur Mc Gonagall et au professeur Dumbledore.

-En fait Harry, ça aussi je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai profité du fait que le professeur Mc Gonagall nous ai appelé hier soir pour lui demander et elle est d'accord, du moment que l'on fait attention.

Hermione était visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre les cours que leur donné Harry. Toute la table des Gryffondor écoutait maintenant leur conversation et Harry leur répondit.

-Bonbensitoutlemondeinsiste...dit il d'un souffle.

La plupart des Gryffondor se levèrent alors pour venir lui serrer la main. Tous étaient apparemment heureux que Harry ai accepté et il pensa que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer pendant les vacances qu'il devraient donner à la rentrée des cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal à la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre cinq : Le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsque Harry et Ron eurent fini de déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de la salle de cours où devait se passer leur première heure.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda Ron

-Métamorphose. Double cours.

-Ca commence bien !

Avec un sourire, Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans la classe du professeur Mc Gonagall et se retrouvèrent en compagnie d'Hermione et de plusieurs Gryffondor.

-On a cours commun, leur dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire tout à l'heure.

-Pas penser, leur expliqua-t-elle.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra et le silence se fit.

-Bonjour. Je crois que nous devons commencer par parler un peu des ASPIC que vous passerez l'année prochaine si tout ce passe bien. Les participants de ce cours sont ceux qui ont obtenu au minimum un E à l'heure épreuve de BUSE de métamorphose. Vous faîtes donc parti des privilégiés qui pourront suivre les cours pour devenir aurors. Vous devrez également suivre les cours de potions, de sortilèges et de défense contre les force du mal, même si ceux ci sont suspendu pour le moment.

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais travailler dans les relations avec les moldus, Hermione ? chuchota Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, peut être avez-vous une remarque à faire.

-Euh, ben non m'dame.

La classe fut secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

-Bien. Le premier sujet de ce cours sera la désillusion. Quelqu'un connaît il ce que fait ce sortilège ?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever la main. Le professeur Mc Gonagall parut néanmoins surprise de voir Harry lever la main à son tour.

-Mr Potter ?

-C'est un sortilège qui permet au sorcier qui le pratique de rendre la cible de ce sort « invisible » en le confondant avec son environnement.

-C'est exact. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous l'a expliqué Potter ce sort est très utilisé pour faire disparaître objets et personnes. Il est plus compliqué si l'objet à faire disparaître est compliqué lui aussi.

Elle passa ensuite dans les rangs pour distribuer à chacun une tasse qu'ils devaient désillusionner. Lorsque le cours se termina Harry avait entre les mains une anse seule, le reste de la tasse se fondant avec son environnement.

-C'est déjà ça, avait il dit

Ron avait une tasse dont les motifs n'avaient pas disparu, ce qui donnait l'impression étrange que l'air ambiant était décoré.

-J'y arriverais mieux la prochaine fois !

-On a quoi ensuite ?

-On a un trou jusqu'à onze heure et ensuite une heure de sortilège avec Flitwick.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle, le professeur Mc Gonagall appela Harry qui allait franchir le seuil.

-Mr Potter, le directeur vous demande.

-Le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Evidemment qui voulez vous d'autre? Suivez moi je vous prie.

Elle le conduisit à travers les couloirs qui menaient au bureau du directeur, les tableaux murmurant sur son passage.

-Déjà un ?! C'est inadmissible.

Elle l'emmena jusque devant la gargouille que Harry connaissait pour garder l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Allons placez vous Potter.

Harry obéit et ce plaça entre les ailes déployées de la statue.

-patacitrouille.

La statue eu un sursaut et commença à monter en tournoyant sur elle-même. Harry sourit en pensant au mot de passe simpliste et se trouva devant la porte en bois massif. Il frappa et entra sans attendre.

-Vous m'avez demandé professeur ?lança-t-il.

-Oui, Harry. Assieds toi, dit il en désignant le siège de velours qui faisait face à son bureau.

Harry obtempéra et se plaça face au bureau. Il remarqua en s'asseyant que Phineas Black n'était pas dans son tableau, alors que les autres anciens directeurs faisaient semblant de somnoler.

-Vois tu Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais décidé de donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Euh, ce n'est pas exactement ça professeur. Les élèves ont insisté et...

-Je le sais aussi Harry. Tout comme je sais que tu as accepté de donner suite à leur demande. Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne chose.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé aux autres professeurs qui occupé ce poste.

Avec un air de défi dans les yeux, Harry lui répondit que lui ferait attention et que rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ces cours. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné au directeur de Poudlard la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à la fin de l'année précédente.

-Fais comme tu veux Harry mais prends garde à toi. Sache aussi que des membres de l'Ordre vont nous lors du voyage à Beauxbâtons afin d'assurer votre sécurité.

-Bonne nouvelle, répliqua celui-ci avec insolence. M'excuserez j'ai cours.

-Bien sûr de toute façon j'ai terminé.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle sans un regard au vieux directeur. Lorsque la porte se referma, Phineas Black revint dans son tableau.

-Dumbledore, vous aviez raison. C'était une bonne idée d'envoyer mon tableau là-bas, je me sens utile puisque mon vaurien de neveux n'est plus là.

-Est-elle est sécurit ?

-Apparemment oui. Elle est enfermée dans le sous-sol de Beauxbâtons.

-Tant mieux. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle tomber entre les mains de Tom.

Avec un soupir qui montrait que Dumbledore n'était pas qu'un directeur puissant mais aussi un vieil homme, il se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

-Espérons que tout ce passera bien.  
  
Harry revint dans la cour où l'attendait Ron et Hermione.

-Alors ?demanda Ron.

-Alors quoi ? répondit celui-ci avec mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Me parler des cours de l'AD. Il croit que je risque d'avoir des problèmes, car le poste est maudit.

-On ferait bien d'y aller. On a cours de sortilège dans cinq minutes.

Avec un acquiescement, Ron et Harry suivirent Hermione à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de sortilège. Lorsque tous les élèves furent entrés, le professeur Flitwick leur parla lui aussi de l'importance de sa matière pour les futurs aurors pendant un quart d'heure. Ils eurent ensuite droit à un cours sur disparitions de toutes traces qui pourraient donner des indices lors de filatures ou de divers travaux d'aurors. Hermione fut bien entendu la seule à réussir son sortilège le premier cours, ce qui rapporta vingt points à Gryffondor. A la fin du cours, les élèves de sixième année avaient deux heures pour déjeuner. Ils en profitèrent pour aller travailler un peu sur les sortilèges de disparition et de désillusion pendant qu'Hermione se replongeait dans son livre sur les elfes de maisons. Lorsque vint la première heure de cours de l'après midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la forêt pour leur cour était les Soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les accueillis avec joie et le premier cours de l'année se tourna vers knezeal, animaux magiques qui pouvait servir d'animaux domestique mais bien plus intelligent que ces derniers. Hagrid leur montra un chien et un lézard que tout le monde prit comme tel alors que ces animaux étaient capable de chose qu'aucun n'autres n'auraient pu faire. Le double cours se termina sur un au revoir à Hagrid qui leur fit promettre de venir les voir. La journée avait été plutôt calme.

-J'aime bien les lundi de cette année, lança Ron.

-C'est normal on a que cinq cours différents! Expliqua Hermione.

-Ouais. Oh Harry on ferait bien de se dépêcher, les essais vont commencer et si on n'est pas là, Katie va nous tuer.

-Zut j'avais oubli ! On se retrouve à la salle commune Hermione ! Lança-t- il en courant en direction du stade de Quidditch où certains élèves commençaient déjà à voler.  
  
Chapitre six : la reconstitution.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent essoufflés sur le stade de quidditch, après avoir traversé le parc en courant à toute vitesse. Lorsque Katie leur lança un regard chargé de reproche, Harry expliqua leur retard.

-Dé...Désolé. On était en cours avec Hagrid.

-Allez vous changer et prenez vos balais. On va commencer.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour s'habiller en toute hâte. Il attrapèrent ensuite leur balai et se ruèrent à l'extérieur.

-Ben où ils sont ? lança Ron. Ils auraient pu nous attendre avant de partir !

-Ils sont déjà en l'air gros malin.

-Ah ouais.

Enfourchant son balai, Harry frappa le sol et s'envola. Le vent sur son visage lui fit oublié les aventures de sa journée. C'était comme si un souffle de bonheur l'avait traversé. Il vira de bord et se mit à tourner autour du stade ovale de toute la vitesse que son balai pouvait lui fournir. Il n'avait pas voler depuis l'année précédente de cette manière, puisque le professeur Ombrage (Harry revit avec précision son visage de crapaud et ses yeux globuleux) lui avait interdit de jouer au quidditch après avoir écrasé le nez de Malefoy en compagnie de Fred. Il se remémora avec plaisir ce moment de sa vie. Il ne s'arrêta de tournoyer que lorsque Katie l'appela pour commencer les essais. Harry remarqua que seul six ou sept personnes étaient venues.

-Bon ! Harry et moi, on va faire deux poursuiveurs. Vous viendrez avec nous pour une action et vous devrez marquer pendant que Ron gardera les buts.

-Comment ça ? lança Ron, vexé. Ils devront essayer de marquer !dit il en appuyant bien le essayer.

-Oui bien sûr excuse moi, répliqua Katie dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique. Bon on va commencer. Qui veut essayer ?

Harry vit avec surprise une fille de sixième année apparemment qu'il n'avait vue se lever. Il ne faisait pas toujours attention à tout les Gryffondor mais la voir pour la première fois le surprenait. D'autant plus qu'elle était jolie, remarqua t'il. Elle était mince et grande, mais pas trop. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et intense, mais qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés volaient dans le vent, l'entourant d'un sorte de halo de lumière.

-Bien comment tu t'appelle ? demanda Katie.

-Je suis Jessica Relcias. Je suis en sixième année.

-D'accord on y va Harry ?

Harry, tiré de ses réflexions subitement mit un instant à réagir.

-Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr, répondit précipitamment ce dernier.

Il enfourcha son balai, et suivi des deux filles, ils s'approchèrent des buts en se faisant des passes. Jessica était très douée pensa-t-il. Pourquoi n'avait elle jamais essayé avant de se présenter ? Peut être voulait elle seulement être poursuiveuse ? Il lui renvoya la balle et elle la lança en direction des trois anneaux avec force. Ron la rattrapa du bout des doigts, visiblement surpris. Katie redescendit tandis que Harry se précipitait sur Ron.

-C'était très bien, assura Katie. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne ne bougea.

-Bon et bien tu es prise. Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Ron ?demanda Harry.

-J'ai failli pas l'arrêter. Je sais que je ne suis pas Dubois mais quand même !répondit il avec stupeur.

-Tu l'avais déjà vu cette fille ?

-Non, jamais!

-Harry, Ron descendez on va essayer les batteurs.

Harry et Ron dirigèrent leur balai vers le sol et atterrirent tandis que Katie donnait une batte à Dean Thomas.

-Dean ? laissa échapper Ron, qui virait au rouge.

- Ben ouais, je n'ai pas pu venir la dernière fois à cause des BUSE alors.

-Bon tu es prêt Dean ? C'est parti.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la malle sur le sol et un cognard s'en éleva. Il monta, monta et s'interrompit. Puis il reparti à une vitesse folle vers Dean qui le renvoya d'un coup de batte.

-Avec le balai maintenant, lui ordonna Katie.

Il approuva et monta sur son balai. Le cognard revenait à la charge. Il l'évita et failli tomber de son balai, mais se reprit à temps pour le cogner lors d'une deuxième charge.

-Redescends, c'est bon. Donne la batte à un autre.

Dean descendit et donna sa batte à un garçon que Harry avait vu dans la salle commune, un quatrième année. Il était râblé et pas très grand mais semblait avoir de la force dans les bras puisqu'il envoya balader le cognard qui le charger à peu près vingt mètre plus loin.

-Allez monte vite, lança Katie.

Il acquiesça et monta en chandelle, tout en évitant le cognard qui revenait. La dernière charge fut la bonne, puisqu'elle désarçonna le garçon qui tomba de cinq mètre.

-Relève toi vite. Donne ta batte. Vite, lançait Katie.

Il donna la batte à un autre garçon qui se révéla aussi mauvais à terre que sur un balai. Il prit la première charge dans le ventre et tomba de son balai tandis que celui-ci s'élevait dans les airs. Le dernier candidat fut de loin le meilleur puisqu'il renvoya toutes les charges du cognard, dont un droit dans un des buts.

-Pas mal. Bon attendez cinq minutes, leur dit Katie, tandis que le cognard revenait à l'attaque.

Elle l'intercepta comme Dubois l'avait fait la première que Harry avait vu les balles noires, et le remit au prix de grands efforts dans la boîte.

-Ouf ! Bon alors. J'ai décidé de prendre Jessica en tant que poursuiveuse et Dean et Will en tant que batteurs. Bienvenu dans l'équipe et désolé pour les autres.

-C'est lequel Will, demanda Ron.

-C'est le dernier à être passé Ron, lui expliqua Harry.

Alors qu'ils repartaient en direction des vestiaires, ils virent Dean et Will les suivre, Katie en tête et Jessica fermant la marche.

-Bien jouer les gars, lança Harry. Heureux que ce soit vous.

-Ouais !? Dit Ron. Les autres étaient trop mauvais.

-Allez y j'arrive, dit Harry.

Il se retourna et partit féliciter Jessica qui restait en retrait.

-Salut, lui lança-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Bonjour, répondit elle d'un ton rêveur. Tu es ?

-Harry. Harry Potter, l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

-Je t'ai déjà vu jouer, reprit elle. Tu es doué.

-Merci, répondit Harry, flatté.

-Par contre tu n'as pas ton pareil pour t'attirer des ennuis.

Avec un petit sourire, il acquiesça et ils discutèrent jusqu'au vestiaire.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu à la salle commune. Tu y es souvent ?demanda-t-il

-Non en fait, pour tout te dire, je n'aime pas trop quand il y a du monde.

-Je sais je connais ça. En fait, quand je croise quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, on chuchote sur mon passage, on me montre du doigt ou les regards se tournent vers ma cicatrices, expliqua-t-il.

-Ca ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours. Je préfère rester anonyme et avoir mes parents que d'être célèbre et de ne plus les avoir car on me les a arraché! Je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Harry eu un élan de sympathie pour cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui le comprenait et ne faisait rien pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Sans s'en apercevoir, il venait à présent d'atteindre le vestiaire et il pénétra, suivi par Jessica. Après s'être changé tandis que Ron le pressait, il sortit en toute hâte et lança un « à plus tard » à Jessica dans son dos. Ils rejoignirent le dortoir des Gryffondor où les attendait Hermione.

-Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé, demanda-t-elle

-Bien je pense, dit Ron. On a trouvé une bonne poursuiveuse, et deux batteurs pas trop mauvais.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement avide d'en savoir plus.

-Dean et Will Lynon en batteurs. J'aurais préféré un autre que Dean mais bon...lança Ron.

-Ron ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec ta sœur que tu dois être désagréable avec lui, expliqua Hermione avec patience.

-Ouais bon... Et une certaine Jessica Relcias est la poursuiveuse. Je ne la connais pas. Elle a dit qu'elle était en sixième année mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Moi je la connais bien, dit aussitôt Hermione. Elle est un peu solitaire, il faut dire. Elle est toujours au fond de la classe et ne se fait jamais remarquer, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens.

-Alors comment se fait-il que tu la connaisse ?demanda Harry, qui avait beaucoup apprécié Jessica.

-Elle lit souvent tard le soir, quand tout le monde est partit se coucher. Je l'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois.

-Une dingue des livres, on est bien tomber ! lança Ron Hermione le fusilla du regard et partit se coucher, vexée.

Harry avait aussi trouvé l'expression un peu forte et gratuitement méchante. Pourtant il n'était pas le dernier d'habitude à se moquer gentiment de Hermione qui était toujours plantée dans ses bouquins.  
  
Chapitre sept : Retrouvailles douloureuses  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il pensa qu'il préférerait tout sauf les cours qu'il allait avoir dans la journée qui s'étendait devant lui. Certes, il avait de nombreuses heures où il pourrait s'entraîner aux sortilèges de Défense contre les forces du Mal et il avait envie de voler un peu pour se remettre en forme. Le premier match n'était pas pour tout de suite mais il serait vite temps pour lui de reporter l'uniforme de quidditch de son équipe. Il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait Hermione.

-Ron n'est pas lev ?demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention, remarqua t'il.

Il remonta dans le dortoir et vit en effet Ron toujours allonger dans la pénombre de la pièce, les rideaux de son baldaquin entrouverts. Il s'approcha de son lit, vérifia que tout le monde était réveillé à part Ron, et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

-DEBOUT GROS FEIGNANT ! C'EST L'HEURE !

Ron eut un sursaut phénoménale et jailli de son lit en tombant par terre, emmêlé dans ses couvertures. Il se releva en se massant les fesses.

-Harry ! C'est pas drôle !grommela-t-il.

-Non, peut être mais il faut te dépêcher un peu. On a cours dans cinq minutes.

-Arrête Harry. Je ne suis pas si en retard!

Avec un sourire et un regard disant « qui sais ? », Harry descendit dans la salle commune et attendit que Ron descende, ce qui ne tarda pas, puisque apparemment Ron n'était pas si sûr de na pas être en retard. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Hermione dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Comme tout les matins, Hermione reçut pendant le courrier un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle déplia et se mit à lire frénétiquement. Son regard bondissait d'un côté à l'autre de la gazette et elle étouffa un grand cri en lisant un article. Elle coucha le journal sur la table et montra l'article qu'elle venait de voir à Harry et Hermione.

Bévues à Azkaban.

Loin de nous l'idée de critiquer le ministère (Hermione eu un soupir dédaigneux)mais il semblerait que ce dernier ai perdu tout contrôle sur la situation actuelle. Depuis l'attaque du ministère de la magie l'année dernière par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses disciples, les membres du ministère commettent erreurs sur erreurs. La dernière en date étant bien sûr la perte du contrôle des détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison des sorciers, ce qui entraîna l'évasion de plusieurs dangereux criminels reconnus comme étant des Mangemorts.

Harry eut l'impression que le toit de l'école venait de s'écrouler et Ron eut un hoquet de frayeur. Les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à empêcher de récupérer la Prophétie pour Voldemort étant à nouveau en fuite, et sans aucun doute, ils allaient vouloir se venger de l'affront qu'avait subi leur maître. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard et vit Malefoy trinquer avec deux autres membres de sa maison. Lorsqu'il vit Harry tourné vers lui, il leva son verre en signe de victoire.

-Quel petit crétin, ce Malefoy, lança Hermione.

-Il y a plus grave pour le moment Hermione, fit remarquer Harry.

-C'est affreux, dit Ron. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Personne ne pouvait donner de réponse à cette question. Hermione, Harry et Ron n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à avoir vu l'article de la Gazette car à plusieurs reprises des élèves de toutes les maisons vinrent demander à Harry si il avait toujours l'intention de donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il leur répondait à chaque fois et inlassablement que le premier cours auraient lieu cette après-midi, de quatorze heure à seize heure. Tous lui promettaient alors de venir le plus vite. Apparemment, l'article de Rita Skeeter avait fait effet et chacun voulait apprendre à se défendre.

-On ferait bien d'y aller, fit remarquer Hermione en se tournant vers le sablier géant qui indiquait l'heure.

-Oui ou on va être en retard pour le cours de potion et Rogue ne va pas aimer ça !

Tout trois se levèrent alors et suivirent la marée d'élèves qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Arrivés dans le hall, ils bifurquèrent en direction des cachots où Rogue donnait ses cours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, ils se joignirent à la file d'attente et entrèrent dès que la porte ce fut ouverte.

-Sortez vos chaudrons et vos ingrédients.

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la classe dans un tourbillon de sa cape. Son visage, entouré de deux rideaux de cheveux gras semblait creusé par la fatigue et il dévisagea Harry comme à son habitude.

-Ils sembleraient que certains éléments perturbateurs se soient glissés dans la salle, lança t'il avec un regard mauvais vers Harry. Comme vous le savez peut-être, je ne prends habituellement dans mes classes d'ASPIC que les élèves dont les notes de BUSE ont été O. Seulement cette année, le directeur de notre bien-aimée école a estimé préférable que je prenne aussi les élèves qui ont obtenu la note inférieure, un E.

Harry sentit dans sa voix un soupçon de méchanceté et de supériorité.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque vous n'avez tous pas été suffisamment bon pour que je vous prenne d'office, sachez par avance que vous allez devoir travailler plus que jamais avec moi. Un note inférieur à A équivaudra à un zéro.

Il eut un rictus mauvais et Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Rogue ne l'avait jamais aimé et il le lui rendait bien. Mais vu que chaque erreur de Harry lui valait en général la disparition de sa potion, il sentait que cette année serait difficile.

-Nous allons aujourd'hui préparer une potion d'Endurance. Les instructions sont au tableau.

Il agita sa baguette et comme à son habitude fit apparaître le texte sur le tableau noir. Tandis que chacun commençait à préparer sa potion, Rogue se rapprocha de Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-J'ai trouvé votre question sur le polynectar très...instructive Mr Potter. Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez volé ces ingrédients lors de la deuxième année où vous avez fréquentez Poudlard. Et croyez moi Potter, vous me le paierez !

Harry avait l'habitude des menaces de son professeur, pourtant il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise du tout. Etrangement, cette menace le fit sourire.

-Ca vous fait plaisir, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Pour le moment du moins. Il avait vu lors de l'année précédente le pire souvenir de Severus Rogue. Son professeur ne tenterait rien tant qu'il savait cette arme entre ses mains. Rogue s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de tissu, la rage déformant ses traits. Harry lut les informations au tableau et se mit à faire sa potion. Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, il trouva qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Alors qu'il bouchait le tube contenant sa potion, il se dirigea vers le bureau afin de déposer son résultat et fonça dans la professeur Rogue, qui se retrouva couvert de potion de force puisque Harry n'avait pas fini de boucher son tube.

-Potter! Encore vous ! Ca suffit ! Vous viendrez me voir ce soir. En retenue ! Et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, croyez moi.

Avec un sourire mauvais et triomphant, il envoya Harry remplir à nouveau son tube. Lorsque ce dernier sortit, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, il bouillonnait de rage.

-C'est vraiment injuste. Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'a puni Harry ? Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, s'emporta Hermione.

-Sûrement à cause de...

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé lors de sa dernière leçon d'occlumancie. Il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Au prix d'un terrible effort, il renonça à révéler la vérité à Ron et Hermione.

-C'est comme d'habitude, reprit-il. Rogue est toujours injuste avec moi, ça ne va pas changer maintenant !

Bouillant toujours de rage, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de sortilège où devait avoir lieu leur prochain cours. Maîtrisant sa colère du mieux qu'il le pu, il réussit même à faire disparaître totalement l'objet que le professeur Flitwick leur donna pour s'entraîner. Lorsque vint midi, les élèves rangèrent leur affaires et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Ils n'avaient désormais plus cours jusqu'à quatorze heure, heure à laquelle Harry devait donner son premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Tu as fait un programme? Demanda Hermione

-Non pas encore. Je pensais que vu que beaucoup d'élèves n'ont pas suivit les « cours » de l'année dernière, on devrait reprendre depuis le début avec eux. Et pour les autres, continuer là où on s'en était arrêter.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, acquiesça Hermione.

Bon excuse moi, il faut que j'aille voir le professeur McGonagall pour...

Elle s'interrompit, se leva et partit en courant.

-Ben ça alors. Elle pourrait pas nous y faire voir plus clair !lança Ron d'un ton ironique.  
  
Chapitre huit : Retenue en tête à tête.  
  
Ils ne revirent Hermione qu'au début du cours que Harry s'apprêtait à donner. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses cours seraient si demandés. Des élèves de toutes les maisons et de tout âges se pressaient devant la porte pour essayer de participer au premier cours que le Survivant allait donner. Harry mit ses mains en porte-voix pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant et cria le plus fort possible, aussi loin que pouvait porter sa voix.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence.

Le bruit se tus aussitôt. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant d'autorité et s'apprêtait à hurler de nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua que tous l'observer avec insistance.

-Je... Je voulais savoir si certains membres de la première AD étaient dans la salle ?

Quelques mains timides se levèrent parmi la foule, toujours plus dense qui écoutait les paroles de Harry.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?

Il vit alors Neville, Hermione, Ron, Cho (son estomac n'eu aucun mouvement, étrangement), Hannah Abbot, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Katie Bell et les frère Crivey sortirent de la foule avec un brin d'appréhension visible dans leur démarche. Puis surgirent à ses côtés Dean, Parvati et Padma, Lavande, Ginny et Luna, venus visiblement de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez tous l ?demanda Harry.

-Il semblerait que McGonagall est pensé que ce serait bien qu'on soit tous ensemble, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry vit Cho regarder Hermione avec dégoût. Elle lui lança un regard glacial et détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Harry la regardait.

-Bon, reprit celui-ci, je voulais vous demander...J'aurais du m'y prendre avant mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

-Allez Harry, ne nous fais pas attendre, lança Ron d'une voix sonore.

-Je voulais savoir si vous ne pouviez pas prendre une partie de la « classe » chacun. On pourrait ainsi recommencer depuis le début avec tout le monde. Tout seul je ne m'en sortirais pas.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les membres réunis autour de leur professeur en chef. L'idée de ce nom venait d'Hermione.)

-Bon on va commencer par l'expelliarmus.

Tous acquiescèrent et prirent un groupe d'élèves avec eux. Le cours se termina lorsque les baguettes volaient en tout sens et que chacun savait maîtriser le sort de désarmement. Harry rappela près de lui les « professeurs » éparpillés et leur expliqua ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

-On utilisera le même procédé que l'année dernière. Je vous avertirai de la date et du sujet de chaque cour afin que vous soyez près d'accord ? Vous avez tous vos gallion truqu ?

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Ron.

-Je crois bien que je l'ai dépens ! Désolé Hermione, ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant le regard lourd de reproche que cette dernière lui lançait.  
  
Le cours de métamorphose qui suivit se déroula sans encombre. Harry et Ron réussirent à faire disparaître leur tasse entièrement grâce au sort de désillusion. Harry prit son repas en vitesse car sa retenue allait commencer. A sept heure moins cinq, il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue, situé dans les cachots. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et entra. Rogue n'était visiblement pas arrivé. Il s'apprêta à ressortir, pensant que Rogue serait furieux si Harry était entré dans son bureau sans sa permission.

-Et où croyez vous aller comme ça, Mr Potter ?

La voix de Rogue était venue du coin le plus sombre du bureau.

-Je...Je ne vous avez pas vu professeur.

Rogue eu un rictus mauvais.

-Bien nous allons commencer. Voyons, voyons... Que vais bien pouvoir vous faire subir ?

Son visage s'étira dans un sourire, le plus mauvais que Harry est jamais vu. Même Ombrage ne surpassait pas ce rictus.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Vous aller récurer à la main tout les chaudron que voici.

Rogue fit apparaître une bonne centaine de chaudrons, tous plus sale les uns que les autres. Harry s'approcha et vit que le premier était recouvert d'une épaisse couche marron et odorante.

-Et oui, Potter, la bouse de dragon est un puissant catalyseur, mais ça tache !

Avec un rire étouffé, Rogue retourna dans le coin sombre de la salle avec un paquet de copie sous le bras.

-Vous partirez quand tout sera propre, ajouta-t-il.

Harry passa quatre heures à nettoyer tous les chaudrons. Rogue lui avait donné une éponge et un tube de la mère Gratt'sec. Alors qu'il s'apprêtais à sortir, Rogue le retint encore un peu et lui dit dans un souffle.

-Si jamais qui que ce soit apprend ce que vous avez vu l'autre jour, croyez moi que la bouse de dragon sera un souvenir joyeux à côtés de ce que je vous ferais subir !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils lui firent remarquer qu'il sentait la bouse à dix mètres. Avec un sourire ironique, il monta dans le dortoir pour prendre une douche et redescendit trente minutes plus tard.

-McGonagall doit passer dans la soirée pour récupérer les autorisations de voyage, lui dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi on va là-bas à votre avis ? demanda Ron.

-Je pense que Dumbledore cherche à enrôler d'autres personnes pour l'Ordre, dit aussitôt Hermione, qui avait déjà visiblement réfléchi à la question. Il nous a dit l'année dernière qu'il voudrait des sorciers de tout les pays et vu que chacun sait qu'il est de retour maintenant...

-Tu dois avoir raison, acquiesça Harry.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer le professeur McGonagall.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Je viens chercher les autorisations. Les élèves de sixième année concernés se levèrent et grimpèrent dans leur dortoir pour récupérer les lettres signées par leur tuteur.

Alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à sortir, les bras chargé de lettres et de coupon, le tableau bascula laissant entré Katie qui vacillait en portant le corps inerte de...Jessica. Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent. Ils étaient apparemment les seuls à la connaître assez pour s'en inquiéter.

-Que c'est il pass ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-On était au stade de quidditch pour que Jessica vole un peu et elle est tombée. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour trouver quelqu'un qui m'aide à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Potter aidez la. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une simple commotion mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques.

Harry acquiesça et prit le bras de Jessica que Katie ne pouvait soulever, puis ils traversèrent le portrait de la grosse dame, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et croisèrent Malefoy qui lança d'une voix forte « Tiens Potter, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui aime s'évanouir autant que toi ou quoi ? ». Sans s'en préoccuper, Harry et Katie continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais Harry vit clairement Ron serrer le poing. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur but, Mme Pomfresh installa Jessica dans un lit et l'ausculta rapidement.

-Ce n'est rien, elle est juste assommée, assura-t-elle.

Soulagé, Harry renvoya Ron et Hermione rassurer les autres Gryffondor tandis qu'il restait avec Katie pour surveiller Jessica « Au cas où. » avait il ajouter. Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle et rejoignirent le dortoir au pas de course.

-Tu dis qu'elle est tombée ?demanda Mme Pomfresh.

-Oui mais je ne l'ai pas entendu crier, remarqua Katie.

-Peut être s'est elle évanouie à cause de la vitesse. Ca arrive quand on n'est pas habitué, assura l'infirmière.

Elle revint avec un petit sachet noir et l'ouvrit le nez de la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente.

-Ce sont des sels, expliqua-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur de Katie. Très pratique pour ranimer les inconscients.

-Bon je dois y aller, lança Katie. On se voit demain Harry, entraînement.

Avec un signe de tête, Harry acquiesça.

-Je peux rester un peu, Mme Pomfresh ?

-Bien sûr Harry autant que tu veux.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il tenait à rester.

-Dis le à Ron et Hermione, s'il te plaît Katie.

-Pas de problème lui assura celle-ci.

Et elle partit en courant en direction de la salle commune à son tour.

-Je suis au fond, dans mon bureau si tu as besoin, lui dit Mme Pomfresh.

Avec un signe de tête, Harry acquiesça et se retourna vers Jessica. Elle semblait endormie. Ses cheveux sur l'oreiller formaient une sorte d'auréole et Harry voyait sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

-Ah tu es réveillée...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

Jessica n'était pas dans son état habituel. Elle parla d'une voix grave, plus grave qu'à son habitude.

-Il est heureux... Il a trouvé... Il la veut et il va l'avoir... Elle est...Là où doivent se retrouver les trésors cachés, parmi les ténèbres... Et elle retomba inanimée sous le regard horrifié de Harry.  
  
Chapitre neuf : la révélation.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Hermione s'inquiétait visiblement pour son ami.

Harry était revenu de l'infirmerie, renvoyé par Mme Pomfresh qui avait entendu Jessica crier.

-Je...Je ne sais pas exactement. Elle s'est réveillé d'un coup, a dit quelque chose et s'est évanouie de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit exactement? Insista Hermione.

-Hermione, je ne crois pas que Harry est envie de se rappeler ça, dit Ron avec sagesse pendant que Harry lançait dans sa direction des regards suppliants.

-Oui tu as raison. Tu devais aller te coucher Harry.

-Oui sûrement. Bonne nuit.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il se déshabilla et se prépara à se coucher, lorsque Ron entra en courant dans la chambre où Neville, Dean et Seamus dormait déjà.

-Harry dépêche toi. Passe une robe de chambre et viens, parvint il à articuler, haletant.

Intrigué Harry obéit et redescendit dans la salle commune tandis que Dean jetait son oreiller à travers la chambre pour faire taire Ron qui continuait de presser Harry. Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la salle commue, Harry vit que le professeur McGonagall, dans son peignoir à carreaux attendait visiblement Harry. -Suivez moi Potter, ordonna-t-elle. Sa voix était sèche et dure, mais pas en colère. On y lisait plutôt la peur. Harry obéit et suivi son professeur jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour la deuxième fois en une semaine.

-Entrez, Potter, le directeur vous attend.

Elle grimpa avec lui sur les marches qui apparaissaient désormais à la place de la gargouille. Ils montèrent de nouveau la volée de marche et se retrouvèrent face à la porte de chêne. Le professeur McGonagall frappa.

-Entrer, Minerva. Toi aussi Harry. La voix de Dumbledore paraissait calme, contrôlée, mais il y perçait quand même un soupçon de curiosité.

-Harry, écoute moi, c'est très important. Miss Relcias va bien mais je dois savoir. Que t'as dit exactement Jessica ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry se remémora les événements et les paroles de sa condisciple.

-Elle...Elle a dit qu'il était heureux, qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait parmi les ténèbres, là où sont les trésors cachés.

-Albus, interrompit McGonagall, se pourrait il que...

-J'en ai bien peur Minerva...

Harry comprit alors.

-C'est Voldemort n'est ce pas ?

-Oui Harry. Voldemort.

-Mais quel est son lien avec Jessica ? Et que cherche-t-il ?

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts fin sous son menton et parla d'une voix patiente.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry, je ne peux te révéler ce que cherche Voldemort. C'est top secret. Par contre, je peux te révéler le lien qu'il a avec ta camarade.

-Albus, est ce bien prudent ?

-Minerva, je crois que Harry a le droit de savoir. Il a affronté et échappé cinq fois à Voldemort. De plus il paraît très attaché à miss Relcias. Pas vrai Harry ?

Il lui jeta un regard malicieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, perchées sur son nez aquilin.

-Ben c'est-à-dire que c'est la première qui à l'air de me comprendre, dit Harry qui se sentit viré au rouge brique.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Harry, tu sais. En effet, miss Relcias peut te comprendre. Et pour cause. Elle est arrivée l'année dernière dans notre école. Elle vient de France et ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort lorsqu'elle aussi était petite. Heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait alors chez son oncle et sa tante, qui l'ont élevé comme leur propre fille. Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.

-Mais elle cache un terrible secret derrière sa solitude. En fait, Harry, elle possède elle aussi un don de prédiction, qui ne se déclenche que lorsque Voldemort ressent un très fort sentiment.

Harry eut une fois de plus un regain de sollicitude et d'enthousiasme envers cette jeune fille qui partageait en quelque sorte son secret.

-Je ne puis t'en dire plus Harry. Retourne te coucher, je t'en prie.

Harry, heureux et déçu de ne pouvoir en savoir plus, se tourna vers la porte et sortit. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte et entendit le professeur McGonagall demander au directeur d'une voix étouffée par la peur.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Albus ?

-Ca veut dire que nous devons au plus vite intervenir Minerva. Plus nous attendrons et moins nous aurons de chance de l'en empêcher.  
  
Lorsque Harry retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondor, il s'empressa de raconter son entretien à Ron et Hermione, ne s'occupant nullement des tressaillements de Ron chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Voldemort.

-Alors Voldemort (Ron arrête) cherche quelque chose, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, et il l'a apparemment trouvé. Ce qui inquiète beaucoup Dumbledore.

-Mais il ne l'a pas encore obtenu pas vrai ?s'enquit Ron. On le saurais sinon. Ce doit encore être un truc horrible !

-Oui sûrement. Non il l'a trouvé mais ne le tiens pas encore.

-Je me demande ce que a peut bien être.

-Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était top secret.

-Bon et si on allait se coucher, proposa Ron. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là pour ne rien dire !

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. Mais Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil avant de longues heures, trop de choses tournaient encore dans sa tête. L'avertissement de Rogue, le malaise de Jessica et ça maintenant. Qu'est ce qui allaient encore lui tomber dessus après ça ?  
  
Le mois de septembre se déroula sans histoire notable après ces événements, et Octobre lui succéda, apportant avec lui un vent froid et de nouvelle activité. Lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent de leur dortoir un matin d'octobre pour trouver Hermione devant le panneau d'affichage.

-Regardez, dit elle, la première sortie de Pré-au-Lard aura lieu mercredi.

-Encore deux jours à attendre, gémit Ron. On ne pourrait pas y aller aujourd'hui ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard chargé de dédain et ils descendirent tout les trois dans la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hermione et Ron s'assirent d'un côté de la table et Harry se mit en face d'eux. C'est alors qu'il vit Jessica s'approcher d'eux. Elle avait l'air gênée que tant de gens la regardent se rapprocher de Harry.

-Je pourrais te parler Harry ?

Répondant au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Ron et Hermione par un haussement d'épaule, il la suivit jusque dans le hall.

-Je voulais te dire merci pour l'autre fois expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à te revoir après, en dehors des séances d'entraînement où il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec toi.

-Me remercier de quoi ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle voulait lui parler.

-D'être rester avec moi l'autre jour, quand j'étais... à l'infirmerie.

-Mais c'est normal! Lança-t-il d'une voix claire. Je t'aime bien en fait. Tu es la première à ne pas me regarder comme une bête de cirque et...

-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout raconté.

Harry eut l'air gêné. Il ne savait pas si Jessica allait apprécier le fait qu'il ai tenu à savoir un morceau de sa vie.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu sais, tu es le premier à continuer à me parler après avoir connu la vérité. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard mercredi ?

Harry passa d'un teint rosé à une couleur cramoisie.

-Euh ben pourquoi pas... Si ça ne te gène pas.

-Tu peux aussi inviter tes amis si tu veux. Je ne connais pas Ron mais j'aime bien Hermione.

Harry acquiesça d'un air bête et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir pour ses cours.

-A mercredi alors, si on ne se voit pas avant!

Lorsque Harry retourna dans la grande salle, il se trompa de table et revint s'asseoir près de Ron et d'Hermione, écroulé de rire devant son idiot. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard jaloux que lui lançait Malefoy à travers la salle, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu lors de sa conversation avec Jessica.  
  
Chapitre dix : Pré-au-lard.  
  
Harry survola les deux jours qui suivirent et les cours qui les composèrent. Il avait proposé à Ron et à Hermione de les accompagner et ces deux derniers avaient accepté de bon cœur l'invitation de Jessica. La veille au soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis autour du feu, Ron et Harry jouait au échec version sorcier tandis que Hermione s'était replongée dans son livre sur ses elfes, Jessica vint les voir et s'assit avec eux.

-Salut Harry, tenta-t-elle timidement.

-Oh ! Salut Jessica. Ca va ?

Ron lui donna un coup de coude et Harry lui écrasa volontairement le pied avec celui de sa chaise.

-Aïe Harry ! Lève ta chaise s'il te plaît !supplia Ron.

-Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Harry. Oh excuse moi.

Avec un sourire vengeur, il regarda Ron sauter à cloche-pied en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-Comment vas-tu Jess ? lança celui-ci d'une voix où perçait la douleur, la larme à l'œil.

-Comment m'as-tu appelée ?demanda-t-elle.

-Ben Jess pourquoi ? Il faut pas ?

-Si mais vu que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ami, personne ne m'a jamais appelé autrement que par mon prénom.

-Ca ne te gêne pas alors ?

-Pas du tout! Je suppose que Harry vous a raconté ce qui s'était pass ? L'infirmerie, le bureau de Dumbledore...Moi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout, dit aussitôt Hermione en lâchant son livre et en se tournant vers Harry.

-Je... J'ai pensé que ça ne regardait que toi...bredouilla-t-il.

Avec un sourire pour Harry, Jessica entreprit donc de leur raconter toute l'histoire, depuis son évanouissement jusqu'à la proposition de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Ca non plus tu ne leur a pas dit ? demanda-t-elle Harry vira au rouge brique.

-Fais gaffe de la fumée sors de tes oreilles, fit remarquer Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Jessica comprise.

-J'avais oublié, expliqua Harry.

-Alors ? Ca vous dit de venir avec nous ?demanda-t-elle à l'encontre de Ron et Hermione.

-Avec plaisir. Ca devait être dur pour toi de ne pas avoir d'amis!

-Oui, acquiesça Hermione. J'ai connu ça au début.

Elle lança un regard à Ron si lourd de reproche que celui-ci préféra tourner la tête. Tous se souvenait que Hermione avait failli se faire tuer par un troll après avoir pleurer toute la matinée enfermé dans les toilettes des filles à cause d'une remarque de Ron.

-Bon on se voit demain alors? Lança Jessica

-Pas de problème. Viens déjeuner avec nous si tu veux, proposa Harry.

-D'accord. A demain matin, répondit elle en souriant.

Harry se sentit fondre. Devant son sourire, il oubliait tout ce qui existait autour. Ce fut de nouveau les esclaffements de Ron et Hermione qui le ramenèrent à la raison.

-Bon et ben moi aussi je vais me coucher! Leur dit il.

-Attends moi j'arrive.

Ron suivit Harry jusque dans le dortoir et lui dit en montant les marches.

-Tu sais Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle est vachement jolie. Mais si tu pouvais voir ta tête quand elle te sourit.

Il pouffa de nouveau et s'étrangla en riant. Harry lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir. Ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent. Pourtant, une fois encore, Harry ne réussi pas à s'endormir de suite. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

-Calme toi. Jessica a dit de l'autre qu'il était heureux. Ca doit être à cause de ça. Je dois vider mon esprit, se dit il à lui-même.

Et il finit par s'endormir alors que Ron et Neville ronflait déjà depuis longtemps. Il faisait noir. Harry vit de longs doigts posés sur un accoudoir en velours. Un petit homme, connu comme étant Peter Pettigrow était agenouillé sur un tapis sombre et rond. Harry connaissait bien l'endroit pour y être déjà venu en songes. C'était la maison de Voldemort, là où il se réfugiait.  
  
-Alors Queudver ? As-tu trouver le moyen de t'en emparer ? demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale, malfaisante.

-Non maître, couina Queudver, elle est bien gardée et se trouve loin de notre quartier général.

-Tu ne me sers donc à rien, Queudver ? Tu connais l'ampleur de ma colère pourtant ?

-Oui maître, pardonner votre serviteur !

Harry vit sa main se lever, et brandir sa baguette magique. Puis avec un sentiment de joie, il éclata de rire tandis que Queudver se roulait au sol dans d'horrible convulsion. Harry sursauta et se réveilla. Sa cicatrice le faisait terriblement souffrir, comme si elle était chauffée au fer rouge. Il se releva et appuya ses mains de toutes ses forces contre sa cicatrice. Voldemort était joyeux. Il aimait faire le mal. Et Harry en ressentait en échange une grande souffrance. Lorsque la douleur se fut un peu calmée, Harry tourna ses yeux embués de larmes vers la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer un rayon de soleil où volait la poussière de la salle. Il estima que l'heure de se lever n'allait pas tarder à arriver et préféra se lever plutôt que de rester dans son lit à ressasser son rêve. Il se leva donc sans bruit, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva Hermione et Jessica, déjà levées, en train de bouquiner.

-Tiens, bonjour Harry, lança Hermione. Déjà levé?

-Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir mentit celui-ci.

-Salut Harry, ça va ? -Bonjour Jessica. Tu es descendue tôt.

-Oui j'ai décidé de ne plus rester seule, enfermé dans ma chambre avec un livre.

-C'est une bonne chose, assura Harry.

Mais son attention n'était fixée sur les deux filles qui attendaient que Ron se lève. Il aurait voulu parler de son rêve à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Mais Sirius n'était plus là et il ne voyait pas à qui s'adresser. La voix de Jessica lui parut lointaine lorsque celle-ci lui demanda si il était toujours d'accord pour cette après-midi qu'ils avaient prévu de passer ensemble.

-Hum ? Euh oui bien sûr, répondit il. Ah j'entends quelqu'un qui se lève.

Ron descendit en effet les marches quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ben alors ? On descend manger où pas ?

Harry acquiesça et tous le suivirent lorsqu'il traversa l'ouverture laissé par le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione levant les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire « c'est un ventre sur patte ». Hermione et Ron ne cessait de se disputer, pourtant Harry savait qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup l'un l'autre, voire plus que ça. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent tous les uns à côtés des autres et Harry entendit clairement Malefoy lancer d'un ton acide « Tiens la bande Potter et compagnie s'agrandie. Fais attention Relcias faudrait pas que tu devienne comme eux ». Harry vit avec stupeur Jessica se retourner pour lancer à Malefoy un regard mauvais accompagné d'un « Tant qu'ils ne sont pas comme toi, je ne risque rien de grave » qui laissa Ron la bouche grande ouverte, figé de stupeur.

-Ben ça ! Jess pour quelqu'un qui est souvent tout seul, tu es plutôt incisive.

Jessica le regarda d'un air interrogateur et choisi de prendre sa phrase comme un compliment. Lorsque la cloche de début des cours résonna, Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et du se mettre en route pour ses cours. Il ne les écouta que d'une oreille, malgré les nombreux coups de coude d'Hermione qui tentait de le ramener à la raison. Elle abandonna lorsqu'il changea sa théière durant le cours de métamorphose en une tasse au lieu de la faire disparaître. Jessica avait décidé de venir s'asseoir avec eux sur les premiers rangs au lieu de rester seule dans son coin. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus heureuse désormais. Avoir des amis lui changeait la vie. Lorsque sonna enfin la fin des cours, Harry se leva suivi de près par Ron, Hermione et Jessica. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la Grande Salle où ils déjeunèrent, puis partirent en direction du bureau de Rusard, le concierge, qui contrôlait comme chaque année les autorisations de sortie. Lorsque celui-ci leur donna la permission de passer, ils sortirent dans l'air frais et vivifiant du mois d'octobre qui couvrait les alentours de Poudlard d'une mince couche de givre.

-Par quoi on commence ? demanda Harry.

-En fait j'avais pensé que...Commença Ron, on pourrait aller visiter la boutique de Fred et George, non ?

-C'est une idée tentante. Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Harry.

Avec un signe de tête positif général, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qui avait migré durant les vacances.

-Il paraît qu'ils font concurrence à Zonko, expliqua Ron.

Lorsque Harry poussa la porte de la boutique dont l'enseigne indiqué farce pour sorcier facétieux, il fut accueilli par une tornade de rire. Fred et George passèrent devant leur client pour aller saluer Harry et les autres.

-Salut tout le monde, clama Fred.

-Salut. Comment vont les affaires ?demanda Harry.

-A merveille Harry. C'est même mieux que ça ! Tout le monde veut une boîte à flemme ou des Feufoux Fuseboum.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jessica se rappelèrent avec un sourire des événements de l'année passée lorsque Fred et George avaient lâché une impressionnante quantité de feux d'artifice dans l'école. Ils ressortirent de leur visites avec le porte monnaie plus léger, surtout Ron qui avait tenu à acheter une boite à flemme, sous le regard dégoûté d'Hermione.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-Si on allait au Trois Balais ? proposa Jessica. Je prendrais bien un chocolat chaud.

-D'accord. Tous approuvèrent l'idée et se dirigèrent donc vers le pub le plus connu de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry et Ron prirent chacun une Bieraubeurre tandis que les deux filles préféraient prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud. La discussion vira sur les prédictions de Jessica qu'elle aborda avec plaisir, heureuse de se soulager enfin d'un poids trop lourd avec quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Lorsque Ron lui parla des deux prédictions dont Harry avait été le témoin, elle regarda ce dernier avec curiosité. Harry en profita pour écraser discrètement les pieds de Ron.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'elles contenaient ?supplia Jessica.

Harry après un moment d'hésitation, décida qu'il était temps de révéler la vérité à ses amis.

-La première disait que Voldemort allait revenir au sommet de sa puissance.

Harry remarqua avec curiosité que le nom du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ne semblait pas gêner Jessica.

-Je le dis depuis toute petite, expliqua Jessica en réponse à la question muette de Harry. Je me suis juré de me venger de lui et de ses Mangemorts. Et la seconde ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait révéler à ses trois amis ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne.

-Elle veut dire que Voldemort a marqué celui qui pourrait à armes égales avec lui. L'un des deux devra tuer l'autre, ajouta t'il en baissant la voix.

Un silence gêné s'était installé dans la pièce, comme si tous les clients avaient entendu la scène. Pour dissiper ce moment de malaise, Harry et les autres sortirent du bar. Personne n'ajouta un mot, mais Harry sentit dans l'attitude de ses compagnons que chacun avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'en parler. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'école Harry fut bousculé par une sorcière encapuchonnée dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Elle s'excusa rapidement et reparti d'un même pas pressé.

-Cette...Cette voix, s'exclama Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Jessica ne semblait pas comprendre.

-C'est elle! Harry se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où avait disparu la sorcière masquée.

Les traces de pas semblait mener à la Cabane Hurlante. Lorsqu'il parvint devant l'entrée, suivi de près par les trois autres, il retrouva la sorcière qui semblaient les attendre.

-Alors tu m'as reconnu, Potter ? La voix féminine, mais grave, se répandait comme un venin dans l'air.

-J'en étais sûr. Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

Avec un rire guttural, la sorcière abaissa sa capuche, laissant apparaître le visage émacié, creusé de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Chapitre onze : Départ pour Beauxbâtons.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jessica faisait face à la dangereuse échappé d'Azkaban.

-Harry, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?demanda Jessica. Je ne comprends pas tout, là.

-C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de mon parrain, le dernier membre de ma famille qui me restait.

Ron remarqua que Harry avait sortit sa baguette, comme Hermione et lui- même, mais qu'il la serrait aussi fort que possible comme s'il voulait la briser. Bellatrix Lestrange découvrit une rangée de dents jaunies par le temps.

-Ce cher vieux cousin. Que de bons souvenirs. Surtout lorsque...

Son visage se mua en un grand sourire.

-Surtout lorsque je l'ai enfin tu et qu'il a traversé cette arche !acheva- t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Harry avait attendu cet instant. Il se rua sur Bellatrix en hurlant stupefix. Avec un sourire toujours plus mauvais, elle se protégea derrière un écran.

-Tu lui ressembles. Toujours intrépide et irréfléchi. J'aurais le même plaisir à te tuer.

Alors que Harry allait attaquer de nouveau, elle leva sa baguette et hurla expelliarmus. La baguette de Harry s'envola, arrachée de ses mains par une force invisible. Alors que Ron et Hermione se ruaient à leur tour sur elle, elle lança deux éclairs de stupéfixion qui les touchèrent chacun à la poitrine. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, inanimés. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jessica et lança de sa voix grave.

-Toi aussi, tu veux y passer avant lui ?

Mais Jessica ne répondit pas. Elle était incapable de bouger, voire même de parler. Le visage de la sorcière se mua à nouveau en un large sourire.

-Bien. Il est temps d'en finir mon petit Potter. Mon maître sera content.

Elle leva son bras et Harry songea que la fin était venue. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas souffrir.

-Avada...

Mais Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa formule. Harry sentit un souffle passé a dessus de lui et Lestrange retomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol, stupefixiée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry vit avec surprise Maugrey Fol'œil penché sur lui, son œil magique fixant toujours le corps de Bellatrix.

-Ca va Potter ? grogna-t-il de sa voix grave, meurtrie.

-Oui, ça ira, répondit Harry en se relevant.

Il se releva en se massant les côtes, puis il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui avaient été stupefixié.

-Ron, Hermione !hurla-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien eux aussi.

Il parcourut la scène du regard et vit Lupin penché sur Ron tandis que Tonks murmurait la formule pour ranimer Hermione.

-Enervatum, lança-t-elle. Hermione se releva et épousseta sa robe, pleine de neige.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous l ? demanda alors Harry.

-Avant je crois que tu dois des explications à quelqu'un, Harry, dit Lupin d'une voix calme.

Il fit un signe en direction de Jessica et remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement pour la faire revenir à elle.

-Jess, ça va ?demanda-t-il. Jessica parut alors revenir à elle, comme tirée d'un long sommeil.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé. Qui était cette...cette folle ?

-Je te l'ai dit. C'étai Bellatrix Lestrange et elle venu me tuer, sûrement sur ordre de Voldemort mais les membres...

Il s'interrompit. Ne sachant si il devait révéler à son amie qui étaient réellement ses sauveurs, il se tourna vers Maugrey qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix que tu vois ici sont venus me sauver.

-En fait Harry, reprit Lupin, on te suivait depuis ta sortie de Poudlard. Dumbledore craignait quelque chose dans se style et il nous a demander de te surveiller.

-Et tu sais quoi, dit Tonks d'un air surexcité. On vient avec vous en France. C'est super hein ! On fait partie des accompagnateurs.

-Oui, grogna Maugrey. Il y a aussi Dumbledore, Podmore et McGonagall.

-Je crois que vous devriez vous dépêcher de rentrer, dit Lupin. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber à présent.

Harry et les autres acquiescèrent et les remercièrent avant de partir en direction du château.  
  
-Harry, je...Je suis désolée.

Jessica semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-Mais ? Mais de quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

-Tu as failli te faire tuer et je... Je n'ai pas bouger !sanglota-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'était à présent tourné vers eux. Harry pensa qu'il devrait sortir et Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Harry emmena donc Jessica jusque dans le hall pendant que Ron et Hermione expliquait à tout les curieux pourquoi elle avait fondu en larme, prétextant une blague qui aurait mal tournée.

-Allons, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Jess, reprit Harry.

-Mais...Et si tu avait été bless ? Ou pire. Elle pleura de plus belle.

-C'est normal que tu ai eu peur. C'était la première fois que tu te trouvais face à des sorciers de Voldemort.

La jeune fille parut légèrement réconfortée et Harry essuya une larme qui perlait encore sur sa joue.

-Aller, c'est rien.

Avec un sourire, elle acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lorsque Ron et Hermione remontèrent du dîner, la tension dans la salle commune était palpable.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ? demanda Harry.

-Harry ne me dis pas que tu as oubli !lança Ron.

Devant le regard étonné de Harry, il soupira et lui dit d'une voix forte.

-Mais c'est demain qu'on part pour Beauxbâtons voyons !

Harry sursauta. Avec tous ces événements, il en avait complètement oublié la date du départ pour le voyage.

-C'est demain ?

-Oui, demain matin à sept heure qu'on part.

-Je me demande comment on va y aller, dit une voix derrière eux.

Neville, Dean et Seamus se tenaient derrière eux et avaient apparemment écouté leur conversation. Harry se remémora avec un sourire l'arrivée des délégations de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang deux ans plus tôt lorsque le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devait avoir lieu à Poudlard. Ils étaient arrivés respectivement dans un immense carrosse et dans un bateau gigantesque.

-Tu penses qu'on ira avec un portoloin? proposa Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. On verra bien demain. Et si on allait se coucher ?

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour aller dans leur dortoir respectif.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré du lit par un Ron surexcité.

-Harry lèves toi. C'est l'heure. J'ai hâte de revoir la Vélane.

Harry sourit. Il se rappelait très bien de Fleur Delacour, une élève de BeauxBâtons.

-Ron, elle était en sixième année. Elle ne sera plus là.

-Si ! Hermione m'a dit que les études là-bas duraient un an de plus qu'ici. Elle sera donc en dernière année ! Aller, lèves toi.

Devant les supplications de Ron, Harry se leva enfin, s'habilla et prit ses lunettes, puit le suivit dans les escaliers. Ils retrouvèrent dans la salle commune Hermione et Jessica qui une fois de plus, les attendaient depuis dix bonnes minutes. Ils descendirent tous ensemble dans la grande salle où le déjeuner était servi. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. L'atmosphère de la salle était fébrile, et l'impatience perçait dans les propos de tous. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour parler, le silence se fit.

-Nous allons bientôt partir. Le professeur McGonagall qui devait nous accompagner à préférer rester pour assister ses cours et gérer Poudlard en mon absence. Elle sera donc remplacer par Hagrid.

Des applaudissements retentirent de toute part, Harry et ses amis étant la source la plus forte.

-De plus, reprit Dumbledore, nous allons nous servir de certaines des créatures dont se sert Hagrid pour voyager.

Un murmure de curiosité traversa la salle. Que donc pouvait être ses créatures. Pas des hippogriffes espéra Harry, et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à craindre les mystérieuses créatures.

-Je vous invite à prendre vos affaires et à vous diriger vers le parc.

Le tumulte des chaises raclant le sol et des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la Grande Salle s'atténua lorsque les élèves atteignirent la sortie. Harry déboucha par la grande porte et vit alors ce qui devait les emmener à Beauxbâtons. Un immense carrosse noir attendait devant la porte, auquel étaient attelé des centaines de...Sombrals. Harry savait que les sombrals pouvaient atteindre de grande vitesse et devinaient toujours où voulait aller leur « conducteur ».

-J'en ai perdu trois, lui souffla Hagrid avec mécontentement.

Harry prit un air innocent. Il savait très bien où se trouvaient les trois manquant pour les avoir utilisé l'année précédente afin de se rendre à Londres.

-Bah, ils reviendront bien !dit Hagrid derrière son épaisse barbe.

-Veuillez prendre place s'il vous plaît, lança Dumbledore.

Harry suivit Ron et Hermione qui montaient déjà dans le véhicule, tenant Jessica par la main, terrifiée par l'apparition soudaine de grandes créatures ténébreuses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Lorsque tous furent installés, Dumbledore tapota le mur du carrosse et Harry vit par une fenêtre les sombrals se mettre à tirer dans un même mouvement l'immense masse. Puis ils déployèrent leurs ailes et le véhicule disparu.  
  
Chapitre douze : Beauxbâtons.  
  
Harry regardait par la fenêtre les paysages se succéder à une vitesse folle. La dernière qu'il avait utilisé un sombrals, il avait traversé toute la Grande Bretagne ou presque en seulement cinq ou dix minutes, bien que cela lui ai semblé beaucoup plus long. Mais maintenant que cent de ses chevaux reptiliens tirait leur moyen de transport, Harry se demander combien de temps il mettrait pour se rendre en France.

-La France est grande et personne ne sait très exactement où se trouve Beauxbâtons en dehors d'un cercle très fermé, expliqua Hermione. J'ai lu ça dans les grandes écoles européennes de sorcellerie.

-Hermione un jour tu devrais essayer de faire autre chose que de lire, lança Ron d'un ton ironique.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose (deux baguettes immenses entrecroisées).

-Non, c'est impossible, pas déjà, dit il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Pas déjà quoi ?demanda Ron.

Pour toute réponse, le carrosse eu un soubresaut interminable et s'immobilisa soudain.

-On est arrivé, dit aussitôt Harry.

Lorsqu'il descendit, la première qui le frappa fut L'aspect de l'école. Elle s'étendait en effet tout en longueur, sur une distance qui paraissait interminable. Une immense porte de bois permettait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment et elle était surmontée de deux baguettes croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles, symbole de Beauxbâtons comme l'était le P entouré du griffon, du serpent, du blaireau et de l'aigle de Poudlard. Visiblement, leur arrivée avait mobilisé l'attention de toute l'école. Les élèves étaient en place comme leur de la venue du collège à Poudlard et tous portaient des robes de soie légères, de différentes couleurs : bleues, verte ou or. L'école devait apparemment compter trois maisons, une pour chaque couleur. Madame Maxime se détacha alors de ses élèves et tendit une main chargée d'opales de différentes couleurs. Harry jeta un œil en coin à Hagrid, qui avait viré au rouge sous sa barbe hirsute et semblait incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus. Avec un coup de coude à Ron, il remarqua que celui-ci avait momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Harry suivit son regard et tomba sur Fleur qui lui lança un grand sourire et un signe de la main, auquel il répondit. Il était resté en très bon terme avec elle après avoir sauvé sa sœur des habitants des eaux, bien qu'elle ne risquait rien, ce qu'il ne savait pas.

-Soyeuh les biens veneu, Dambledore, dit Mme Maxime avec un accent épouvantable. Entreuh donc vous installeuh.

D'un signe de la main, elle ordonna à ses élèves de libérer un passage où Dumbledore s'engagea, suivi de ses élèves et de Hagrid qui fermait la marche. Lorsque Harry passa entre les rangs, il remarqua que les élèves français le connaissaient aussi bien que ses camarades et remarqua plusieurs fois le trajet jusqu'à son front, sans parler des murmures sur son passage. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du collège, Harry resta sans voix. Une immense fontaine coulait devant eux dans un flot continu, et projetait de tout côtés des taches de lumière de toutes les couleurs imaginables.

-Ca te plaît ?dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit Fleur, souriante, entourée de quelques une de ses amies. Elle rejeta son abondante chevelure blonde argentée en arrière et poursuivit.

-C'est la Fontaine des Nymphes. Elle a été installée lors de la construction de l'école.

-C'est magnifique, dit Harry.

-Oui, magnifique, répéta Ron.

Mais devant son air hébété et son absence de réaction, Harry comprit qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de la fontaine. Il étouffa un fou rire avec beaucoup de peine et continua d'avancer.

-On traverse le Hall aux Tableaux, continua Fleur.

En effet, de toute part s'élever des tableaux tels dans la salle des escaliers. Certains représentaient des paysages mais la plupart montraient des sorciers aux allures féroces.

-Ce sont les anciens directeurs, professeurs et élèves qui ont réussi, expliqua Fleur. J'espère pouvoir faire un jour partie de ses tableaux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle gigantesque, aussi grande voire plus que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

-Et voici la Grande Salle de Beauxbâtons.

Harry observa la salle avec plaisir. Elle était décorée de grandes banderoles représentant les différentes maisons de Beauxbâtons d'après ce que lui expliquait Fleur.

-Il y a trois maisons différentes, à Beauxbâtons : Liongris, maison des braves et courageux Licornargent, maison des réfléchis, et Lazaronze, maison des rusés. Je suis personnellement à Liongris.

Tous s'étaient à présent assis autour d'une longue table bleue. Une quatrième table faisait face aux trois autres comme à Poudlard, où les professeurs étaient assis.

-Chers élèves, je vais vous transmettre ce que veux vous dire Mme Maxime, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Mme Maxime chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui sourit et dit de sa voix pleine de malice.

-Elle vous souhaite la bienvenue et un bon appétit.

Avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les tables se couvrirent de plats cuisinés, de la cuisine française, auxquels Harry goûta avec curiosité tout ce que Fleur lui présentait. Lorsque le repas se termina, Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole.

-Nous dormirons dans le carrosse cette nuit et les suivantes. Je vous prie donc de revenir ce soir près de notre véhicule.

-Dambledore, excuseuh moi mais j'ai fait prépareuh un dortoir pour ves euleuves!

-Alors nous nous plierons volontiers à votre courtoisie, chère Mme Maxime.

Tous se levèrent alors. La journée ne faisait que commençait.

-Vous venez ? demanda Fleur. On va aller dans le parc.

Avec un signe de tête, Harry et les autres suivirent les amies de Fleur qui les entraînaient déjà vers le parc. Le parc était composé lui aussi d'un grand lac, mais sans le calmar géant et les ondins d'après Fleur. Une immensité de verdure s'étendait sous leurs yeux, surplombant le lac.

-Alors Harry, quoi de neuf à Potdelard ?demanda Fleur.

-C'est Poudlard, s'indigna Hermione.

-Hermione c'est pas grave, soupira Ron. Excuse la elle est toujours comme ça.

Fleur pouffa, imitée par ses amies.

-Ben rien de spécial, reprit Harry. Excepté le retour de Voldemort l'année dernière mais vous êtes déjà au courant.

Harry regarda Fleur et ses amies. Elles paraissaient effarées. L'une d'elle partit même en pleurant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, s'emporta Fleur.

-Mais...Mais je ne plaisante pas, s'indigna Harry. Tu étais là quand je suis revenu avec le corps de Cédric non ?

Fleur sembla embarrassée.

-Oui...Oui bien sûr mais personne ne l'avait vu et...

-Et tu ne m'a pas cru quand je l'ai dit à tout le monde c'est ça ?s'emporta Harry.

-Avoue que c'est dur à avaler!

Harry ne répondit pas. Lui-même aurait préféré que tout cela soit faux mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Voldemort était de retour.

-Bon parlons d'autre chose, dit vivement Ron.

Ils se levèrent et partir pour visiter le reste du château. Rien ne paraissait aussi beau que la fontaine mais Harry s'émerveilla encore de nombreuses fois devant les merveilles de Beauxbâtons. La soirée arriva si vite que Harry se demanda si personne n'avait accéléré le temps. Une fois le repas du soir prit, Fleur les conduisit jusqu'à deux dortoirs séparés, l'un pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons.

-Notre dortoir est à côtés de celui des filles. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venait faire passer le message, d'accord ?

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, puis ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir mis à leur disposition. Ils y retrouvèrent Neville, Dean et Seamus qui se préparaient à se coucher.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de Beauxbâtons? Demanda Seamus.

-C'est très beau je trouve, répondit Harry.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Apparemment, le voyage avait fatigué tout le monde et ils se glissèrent avec un grognement de satisfaction entre les draps, et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Harry rêvait. Il était une fois de plus Voldemort, ses longs doigts fin recroquevillés sur le velours noir du fauteuil.

-Queudver, dit il de sa voix glacée, tout est prêt ?

-Oui mon seigneur, reprit le dénommé Queudver, tout est prêt. Le garçon est partit et le vieux fou aussi.

-Parfait, parfait. Nous allons pouvoir entamer la phase deux de notre plan, continua-t-il de sa voix menaçante. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Oui, maître, répliqua Queudver en se prosternant de nouveau devant Voldemort avant de sortir de la pièce.

Voldemort resta seul dans la grande pièce sombre.

-Maintenant que toutes les pièces sont en place, la fête peut commencer.  
  
Chapitre treize : la défense s'organise.  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un sursaut, le front en feu une fois de plus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri qui se répercuta longtemps dans le dortoir puis dans le château tout entier. Ron se réveilla, effrayé par ce cri de douleur.

-Harry, ça va pas ?demanda-t-il.

-C'est...C'est ma cicatrice, parvint-il à articuler.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais jusque là sa cicatrice ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent du couloir et peu après, Hermione surgit dans le dortoir, suivi de près par Jessica et Fleur.

-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Hermione d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

-C'est sa cicatrice. Il dit qu'elle lui fait très mal, expliqua Ron.

-Je vais chercher Dumbledore, proposa Jessica.

-C'est inutile miss Relcias.

Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait revêtu un peignoir et il entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de Harry qui sentit monter en lui une envie de frapper Dumbledore de toutes ses forces.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-Ce...C'est lui, parvint il à articuler.

Hermione eut un hoquet de terreur et Harry vit Fleur mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

-Il...Il va se passer quelque chose de terrible professeur, dit Harry en frottant sa cicatrice.

La douleur avait fini par diminuer, laissant Harry exténué sur son lit. Tout les participants du voyage étaient maintenant attroupé devant la porte du dortoir, plus quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons.

-Je...Je l'ai vu aussi.

Jessica venait de s'avancer.

-Voldemort. Je l'ai vu en rêve moi aussi. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je crois qu'il est content, plus que jamais durant ces dernières années.

Dumbledore se releva. Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Mme Maxime le regardait d'un air grave.

-Que dois je faire, Dambledore ?demanda-t-elle.

-L'objet est il toujours à sa place ?demanda Dumbledore.

Sa voix cette fois n'était plus du tout calme. On y sentait un mélange d'appréhension et de colère.

-Oui...Oui bien sûr, répondit la directrice. Mais pourquoi...

Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Harry, Mr Weasley, miss Granger, miss Relcias et tout les autres, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves de Poudlard se regardèrent et suivirent Dumbledore à travers les couloirs.

-Dambledore que vouleu vous faire ?

-Je crois que nous devons les mettre au courant. Ce sont eux qui prennent le plus de risque. Appelez tout vos élèves aussi, Mme Maxime.

-Que je...Bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le collège était en ébullition. Tout le monde était à présent réveillé et se demandé pourquoi soudain on les avaient tiré de leur sommeil. Lorsque Dumbledore et Mme Maxime se placèrent sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, le silence se fit instantanément.

-Bien tout le monde est là je pense, dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme. Il est temps que nous discutions.

Quelques murmures d'incompréhension se firent entendre.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement tous où presque, j'en suis sûr...

Dumbledore fut interrompu par Mme Maxime.

-Laissez moi faire, Dambledore. Elle parla ensuite en français et Hermione traduisit pour les autres.

-Il y a deux ans, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Potdelard, Mr Potter est revenu en portant le corps d'un de ses camarades, mort. Il nous a dit alors que Vous-savez-qui était revenu, et j'ai refusé de le croire. Mais l'année suivante, Vous-savez-qui a attaqué le ministère de la magie et chacun a été forcé de reconnaître qu'il était bel et bien revenu.

Elle laissa la parole à Dumbledore.

-J'ai moi-même combattu Voldemort (un concert de grincement se fit entendre) à plusieurs reprise. Mais ce soir, Voldemort va tenter, du moins je le craignais et Harry vient de me le confirmer, de raser Poudlard afin que personne ne le gêne plus. Pour cela, il doit d'abord s'emparer de quelque chose qui est ici, à Beauxbâtons. Son but premier est de tuer Harry ici présent. Nous allons donc retourner à Poudlard immédiatement afin de tenter de protéger ce lieu et le monde de l'attaque de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Un silence lourd de conséquence s'installa.

-Si certain d'entre vous souhaite venir avec nous pour tenter de sauver ce qui peut être sauver, qu'ils s'avancent maintenant. Sachez cependant que si nous échouons, vous ne serez en sécurité nulle part.

Fleur s'avança d'un pas.

-Je souhaite venir avec vous. Je refuse d'attendre que V...Voldemort vienne me chercher avec ses Mangemorts.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Miss Delacours. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne d'autre ne bougea plus.

-Je comprends très bien que vous ayez peur. C'est tout à fait normal. Nous allons donc vous laisser.

Quelqu'un s'avança alors, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième. Au final, vingt personnes s'était avancées. Harry les reconnut alors. C'était tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Bien. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît. Mme Maxime vient de m'assurer que les autres pourront repartir demain matin, un train sera là pour eux.

Dumbledore les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs comme si celui-ci connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Ils arrivèrent finalement après cinq minutes de marche devant une lourde porte de fer, que Mme Maxime ouvrit comme si elle était en guimauve. A l'intérieur, Harry aperçut les corps inanimés de neuf personnes, parmi lesquelles il reconnut Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et Sturgis Podmore. Il retrouva aussi Dolohov et Mr Lestrange, ainsi que le bourreau McNair. Les autres lui étaient inconnus. Dumbledore paru figé. Il s'approcha en toute hâte du corps de Lupin, puis de celui de Tonks et enfin de Maugrey. -Ils sont tous en vie. Apparemment, les Mangemorts étaient nombreux et pressés. Il pointa sa baguette sur les corps inanimés des membres de l'Ordre et prononça enervatum à chaque fois. Les aurors se relevèrent alors les uns après les autres, suivi de Lupin et de Podmore.

-Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Tonks.

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, Nymphadora.

-Oh Albus, ne m'appelez pas comme ça, grogna Tonks.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ? grogna Maugrey. Albus, les Mangemorts sont venus à dix. On ne pouvait pas les arrêtez à trois. Ils nous ont stupefixié les uns après les autres et ont pris l'objet.

-Bien nous devons faire vite alors. C'est une question de minutes. Que quelqu'un aille chercher Hagrid.

Hermione sortit en courant accompagnée d'un élève de septième année de Beauxbâtons. Harry s'avança légèrement et prononça la question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Excusez moi, mais qu'est ce qui a été vol ?

-Ce que je voulais protéger absolument Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une petite voix. Un moyen de contourner l'antique barrière qui protège les écoles. Un objet magique aussi puissant que la Coupe de Feu, voire plus. Un Transporteur.

-Qu...Vous voulez dire que ?

-Oui Harry. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts peuvent pénétrer dans les écoles à présent.

Chapitre quatorze : Poudlard attaqué.  
  
Hagrid apparut quelques instants plus tard, suivi par Hermione et le garçon, hors de souffle, épuisé d'avoir du suivre Hagrid.

-Professeur, Hermione m'a dit de venir très vite. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Du calme Hagrid. La précipitation n'arrangerait rien. Comme vous le voyez, le transporteur a été volé.

-Vol ? Mais...Mais alors ?

-Oui Hagrid l'école est en danger. C'est pourquoi nous devons agir au plus vite.

Le demi géant montra qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait en acquiesçant de sa grosse tête hirsute. Dumbledore ramassa alors au sol un coffret de bois verni qui semblait avoir contenu récemment un objet, le Transporteur de toute évidence.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le coffret et murmura « portus ». Le coffret brilla un instant d'une lumière bleuté et redevint sombre.

-Nous allons utiliser ce portoloin pour retourner à Poudlard. Allez vite passer des vêtements plus chauds et revenez.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et se ruèrent dans leur dortoir pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, cape au vent.

-Bien. Tout le monde sait se servir d'un portoloin ?

L'absence de réponse fut interprétée par Dumbledore comme un oui.

-Approchez vous tous.

Il leur fut difficile de toucher tous le coffret de bois, Mme Maxime et Hagrid prenant une place considérable dans le cercle qui s'était fermé autour.

-Vous êtes prêt ?demanda Dumbledore. Allons y.

Harry eut de nouveau l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon de couleur, tout en étant attiré par le coffret de bois. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le coffret retomba avec un bruit mat. Il était dans le bureau directorial et Harry vit avec joie que Fumseck avait retrouvé sa forme habituelle. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci avait sortit sa baguette et portait à présent une expression déterminée. Harry pouvait ressentir sa puissance, comme lorsqu'il était venu le secourir face au fils Croupton deux ans plus tôt. Harry tira à son tour sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et tendit l'oreille. Tout semblait calme et pourtant, il percevait de petits bruits qu'il n'aurait su définir.

-Venez, lança Dumbledore.

Tous obéirent et le suivirent hors du bureau. Il descendirent les marches et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir où se répercutaient à présent les échos d'une bataille au loin. Dumbledore accéléra le pas. Son visage, crispé de peur, paraissait plus déterminé que jamais et Harry vit sa mâchoire se contracter. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, Harry entendait de plus en plus nettement les hurlements des adversaires. Mais où se trouvaient ils donc ? Alors qu'ils descendaient à présent l'escalier du hall, Ron retint Harry par le col de sa cape. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir ce que Ron voulaient lui montrer.

-Harry, dit Ron, pourquoi les portes sont fermées ?

Les portes de la Grande Salle, d'habitude toujours ouvertes, étaient en effet fermées.

-Poussez vous rugit Hagrid.

Avec un coup de pied qui fit trembler les murs, Hagrid ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle et un concert de hurlement parvint aux oreilles de Harry et du groupe.

-Ils sont tous là, hurla Lupin.

-C'est Dumbledore! On est sauvé!

Ginny se détacha du groupe et s'approcha d'eux.

-Ginny tout va bien ? demanda Ron.

-Oui oui ça va. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit de nous cacher dans la Grande Salle. Elle et les autres professeurs sont sortis pour se battre contre les Mangemorts.

Dumbledore fit alors demi-tour. Il fonça vers la porte massive et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Au dehors, le combat faisait rage. Harry s'approcha et vit que McGonagall, Rogue, Le professeur Sinistra, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwik se battaient face à des Mangemorts cinq à six fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

-Tonnerre, lâcha Hagrid, ils sont à un contre cinq. C'est de la lâcheté!!!

Et il se rua dans la bataille, imité bientôt par Mme Maxime et Dumbledore. Sortirent ensuite Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin afin d'aider les membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard qui commençaient à être en difficultés. Harry sentit une montée d'adrénaline en lui. Il serra sa baguette et sortit à son tour, hurlant de toutes ses forces, suivi de Ron, Hermione, Jessica et tout les autres. Tandis qu'il fonçait dans la bagarre, Harry vit Hagrid faire face à trois Mangemorts à la fois, les éclairs de stupéfixion rebondissant sur lui comme lors de cette soirée où Ombrage avait essayé de le chasser du château. De son côté, Dumbledore assomma trois autres Mangemorts avant de continuer à avancer d'un pas calme et résolu. Harry évita de justesse un éclair de stupéfixion et en envoya un à son tour. Mme Maxime, seule face à cinq Mangemorts venait de tomber, inanimée, frappée par cinq éclairs rouges. Fleur se rua vers elle et lança des sortilèges que Harry n'avait jamais entendu, mais qui semblaient très efficaces. Deux Mangemorts tombèrent face à elle, avant qu'elle ne succombe à son tour. Pendant que Ron et Hermione affronté quatre Mangemort dos contre dos (Hermione lançait des boucliers tandis que Ron attaquait avec tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient) , Harry se retrouva face à un autre adversaire encagoulé. Avec un rire profond et méchant, l'homme parla d'une voix claire et Traînante que Harry reconnu tout de suite.

-Ah Potter. On se retrouve enfin. Je vais pouvoir nous venger, moi et mon fils de tes affronts.

Lucius Malefoy laissa retomber la cagoule qui lui cachait le visage, découvrant une queue de cheval de cheveux blonds.

-Alors Potter on a peur ? Ton gentil parrain n'est pas là pour te sauver aujourd'hui pas vrai ?

Harry tournait autour de Lucius d'un pas lent, tandis que son adversaire faisait la même chose en face de lui. Soudain, Malefoy leva sa baguette et hurla un expelliarmus que Harry dévia avec un protego. Le sort changea de direction et s'abbatit sur McGonagall dont la baguette glissa des mains et qui fut frappée à son tour par un sort de stupefixion. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione continuer à faire des ravages tandis que les autres tombaient les uns après les autres face à des Mangemorts toujours plus nombreux.

-Il y en donc une infinité, rugit Hagrid.

Harry ne pouvait s'occuper des autres. Malefoy lança de nouveau un stupefix et Harry fit de même, ce qui annula les deux sortilèges. Harry entendit le bouclier d'Hermione céder tandis qu'elle tombait, épuisé, suivi de Ron qui s'écroula face à un stupéfix. Il ne restait plus que lui, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin face à une cinquantaine de Mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy hurla de nouveau un sort qui frappa Harry au flan tandis que celui- ci refléchissait à leurs chances de gagner ce combat. Il s'écroula, quelques côtes cassées. Malefoy abaissa sa baguette et s'avança vers Harry, toujours au sol.

-Manque de vigilace Potter. Ca ne pardonne pas. Je vais enfin me venger ! Quel plaisir. Mon maître sera content !

Il arma de nouveau son bras et Harry l'entendit murmurer Avada Keda... Mais un éclair de stupefixion le frappa de face avant qu'il n'achève son sort. Harry se retourna tant bien que mal pour voir Hagrid derrière lui, sur qui les éclairs de stupefixions avaient rebondis une fois de plus. Malefoy tomba au sol et Harry se releva, près à continuer le combat. Tant que Dumbledore ne tombait pas, rien n'était perdu. Mais Harry commençait à désespérer. Il restait encore une trentaine de Mangemorts lorsque Hagrid s'écroula enfin dans un grognement rauque, touché par sept éclairs à la fois. Il se rapprocha de Dumbledore tandis que Tonks faisait la même manœuvre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Albus ? On ne peut pas les avoir tous. Pas tout seuls !gémit Tonks.

-Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, n'est ce pas Harry ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle.

Mais Harry regarda autour de lui et vit les corps immobiles de Ron, Hermione, Jessica, les membres de l'Ad, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwik, Fleur, Mme Maxime et tant d'autres qu'un pincement au cœur le transperça. Ils étaient à présent encerclés par les Mangemorts restant. De nombreux corps encagoulé gisaient eux aussi au sol. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il ne voyait que les corps inanimés de ses amis et la colère monta en lui comme une coulée de lave prête à jaillir d'un volcan. Il puisait une force dans cette douleur, cette colère. L'envie de vengeance. Alors que Tonks tombait derrière lui à son tour, un filet de sang ruisselant sur sa tempe. Ils étaient deux contre trente. Il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois et Dumbledore semblait le savoir lui aussi. Pourtant ils ne faiblissaient pas et les Mangemorts n'approchaient plus, immobilisé par un tourbillon de sortilège. Puis peu à peu, le cercle se desserra, laissant apparaître une trouée. Et Harry vit s'approcher deux formes sombres. Un très grande et une plus petite. Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver sur le champs de bataille.  
  
Chapitre quinze: le réveil  
  
Harry vit avec horreur son pire ennemi s'approcher. Lord Voldemort, suivi de près par Queudver, s'approcher d'un pas lent et résolu vers eux, tandis que derrière lui se refermait le cercle ouvert de ses Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il fut à cinq mètres d'eux, il s'interrompit et parla de sa voix cruelle et glaciale que Harry connaissait si bien.

-Oh la la ! Quel malheur. Tant de morts pour rien alors que vous auriez pu vous rendre.

-Ils ne sont pas mort Tom. Aucun d'entre eux.

-En effet puisque j'ai ordonné à mes fidèles combattants de les laisser en vie afin qu'ils puissent admirer la chute des derniers espoirs qui leur rester. Vous.

-Mais nous n'avons pas encore perdu Tom, reprit Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

-Ca ne saurait tarder. Regarde autour de toi vieux fou. Vous êtes à un contre quinze et moi, le plus grand magicien de tout les temps, vient d'arriver pour vous achever.

Harry, qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là, sentit la colère monter en lui comme jamais jusque là.

-Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand mage de tout les temps. Vous n'êtes rien...Rien qu'un assassin.

-Harry, Harry ! Tu sais pourtant que rien ne peut me tuer pour avoir essayer plusieurs fois ! Regarde tes amis qui ont eu la bêtise de croire en toi, où cela les a-t-ils menait ? A la mort, Harry.

Harry regardait avec dégoût cet homme qui menaçait de tuer et de dominer le monde entier.

-Que pourrais tu faire contre moi, Harry, avec tes pouvoirs minables. Sans Dumbledore, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps !

Harry vit son visage s'étendre en un sourire sans joie, mauvais.

-Amenez moi le garçon roux, reprit il d'une voix plus mauvaise que jamais.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent du corps inanimé de Ron.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, Tom ? Torturer et tuer mes élèves sous mes yeux sans réagir ?

Un combat s'engagea alors entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Harry les voyait lancer des sortilèges qu'il n'avait jamais vu, disparaissant et réapparaissant à toutes vitesse pour échapper chacun au sort de l'autre. C'est alors qu'un des Mangemorts restait en retrait utilisa un expelliarmus sur Dumbledore qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa baguette s'envola de ses mains et Voldemort sauta sur l'occasion pour l'enfermer dans une prison d'air, tel que Dumbledore l'avait fait lui-même l'année précédente avec une prison d'eau.

-Tu vas maintenant rester sage et attendre que j'en ai fini avec lui, lança Voldemort, légèrement essoufflé.

Les Mangemorts avaient maintenant apporté le corps de Ron aux pieds de leur maître. Harry le vit lever sa baguette et faire jaillir des cordes de son extrémité qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Ron.

-Enervatum, dit il.

Ron se réveilla soudain et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant qu'il était attaché et face à Voldemort.

-Ha...Harry, dit il d'une voix implorante.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il savait que s'il faisait un pas, il tuerait Ron.

-Harry, aide moi, supplia Ron.

Il avait les yeux qui lui brûlaient. Des larmes commençaient à monter. Il ne pouvait rien faire pendant que son ami le suppliait de l'aider.

-Endoloris, dit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.

Ron laissa échapper un cri de douleur en se tortillant sur le sol. Voldemort releva sa baguette.

-Harry...J'ai mal...Aide moi, suppliait Ron.

-Endoloris, reprit Voldemort avec une joie non dissimulée dans la voix.

Ron se tortilla de nouveau sur le sol en hurlant de plus belle, laissant sortir un autre cri de douleur, plus fort encore que le précedent. De nouveau Voldemort abaissa sa baguette. Ron continuait à se tortillait sur le sol, incapable de se relever à présent.

-Alors Harry, qu'en dis tu ? On continue ?

Avec un rire cruel, il lança une nouvelle fois le sortilège Doloris sur Ron qui se convulsa sur le sol. Harry, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, serra les poings. Au fond de lui, une force enfouie commençait à présent à se réveiller. Voldemort leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, interrompant le sortilège.

-Ha...Harry...J'ai mal...aide moi...Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

Voldemort leva encore une fois sa baguette et lança encore le sortilège. Ron se convulsa une nouvelle fois, puis son corps bougea moins vite, moins fort.

-C'est bientôt la fin pour lui, Harry! lança Voldemort de sa voix cruelle.

Mais cette fois Harry en avait assez. Une force inconnue explosa soudain en lui. Il leva sa baguette tandis que Voldemort abaissait la sienne et laissa échapper d'une voix rauque un sortilège dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

-Stupefix totalus !hurla t'il.

Un dôme de lumière rouge s'éleva alors autour de lui, englobant peu à peu tout les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Le dôme continua de s'élever puis s'arrêta. Il y eu un craquement, et le dôme vola en éclat, laissant apparaître sur le sol les corps inanimés des trente Mangemorts restant. Voldemort à présent ne riait plus. Il avait eu le temps de se protéger derrière un écran avant que le sort de Harry ne le frappe à son tour.

-Co...Comment as-tu fait ça ?demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait la frayeur à présent.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit Harry d'une voix calme. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je vais te tuer.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et rauque, sans joie.

-Me tuer ? Moi ? Tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un doloris !

Harry sourit. Un sourire cruel.

-Il est temps de venger mes parents....Mon parrain...Mes amis...Et Ron !

Il leva sa baguette avec une vitesse fulgurante et lança d'une voix claire.

-Endoloris !

Voldemort tomba au sol, agité de convulsions. Harry interrompit son sort.

-Comment cela est-ce possible, dit Voldemort d'une voix où perçait le terreur à présent.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, Tom ?reprit Harry. Je vais te révéler ce que tu ignores alors. La prophétie que tu tenais tant à avoir l'année dernière disait que celui qui naîtrait en juillet serait capable de te tuer. Tu as eu peur et chercher à me tuer. Mais la fin de la prophétie disait que tu marquerais ton ennemi mortel comme à ton égal.

Harry releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait lui front, révélant sa cicatrice.

-Tu m'as donné les pouvoirs capables de te tuer, Tom ! Un de nous deux doit mourir par la main de l'autre.

Voldemort tremblait à présent sur le sol, mais de terreur cette fois. Harry leva de nouveau sa baguette et lança un second Doloris. Voldemort se tortilla de nouveau sur le sol.

-Mais le combat n'est pas fini pas vrai ?

Harry se retourna. Voldemort se tenait derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser battre ici. Je reviendrai Harry et alors je te tuerais.

Avec un claquement sec, Voldemort et les corps de centaine de Mangemorts disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. La prison d'air se brisa alors, laissant tomber Dumbledore à genoux.

-Harry, tu...Tu es réveillé à présent, dit il.

-Il semblerait en effet. Harry se pencha sur le corps de Ron.

Il était inconscient.

-Harry tu dois savoir...reprit Dumbledore.

-Plus tard, dit aussitôt Harry. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les corps de ses amis.

-O ... ? commença Dumbledore. -A l'infirmerie, répondit Harry.  
  
Chapitre seize : La défense se prépare.  
  
Lorsque Harry et Dumbledore rentrèrent dans le château, tout était calme à présent. Dumbledore fit sortir les élèves de la Grande Salle et chaque personne souhaitant voire un des blessé y fut autorisé. Harry arriva dans la salle où étaient à présents alités les nombreux blessés du combat qui venait de s'achever. Harry s'approcha du lit de Ron, qui le regardait d'un regard où apparaissaient la crainte et la colère.

-Ron, je...commença Harry.

-Non, ne dis rien, l'interrompit Ron. Je t'en voudrais toujours de n'avoir rien fait pendant que je me tortillais de douleur sur le sol. Pourquoi ?

Ron hurlait à présent et Mme Pomfresh accourut. Dumbledore l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait Harry ? Je croyais que j'étais ton ami...

-Mais tu es mon ami, Ron... Rien au monde ne m'aurait plus chagriné que de te perdre.

-Alors pourquoi ? Expliques toi !

Dumbledore choisi ce moment pour intervenir.

-Harry j'aimerais lui expliquer.

Harry, avec un signe de tête approbateur, laissa la place au directeur de l'école.

-Vois tu Ronald, Harry n'as pas bouger car Lord Voldemort te torturait.

-Ca je le sais merci, lança Ron d'un ton ironique.

-Laisse moi finir veux tu. Donc Harry n'a rien fait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Harry tiens à toi plus que tout au monde, ou presque.

-Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien tent ?

-Car si Harry avait bougé, Ronald, tu ne serais pas là pour lui crier dessus. Voldemort t'aurait tuer sans aucune hésitation. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou de l'incapacité qui immobilisait Harry, mais du courage, le courage de voir son ami torturé sans rien pouvoir faire, sous peine de perdre définitivement son ami.

Ron avait cessé de hurler. Il semblait partager entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

-Mais pourtant Harry à chasser Vous-savez-qui n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi après seulement qu'il m'ais torturer.

-Ron je ne pouvez pas avant, répondit Harry.

-Tu sais, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, Harry n'avait pas conscience de la puissance qui sommeillait en lui. Et il n'en a toujours pas conscience d'ailleurs. Je lui expliquerais plus tard, et à toi ainsi qu'à miss Granger si vous le désirez. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu présentes des excuses à Harry.

-Non professeur, répliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, j'aurais réagis pareil à sa place.

-Comme tu veux Harry. Je t'attendrais dans mon bureau. Viens quand tu seras prêt.

Harry acquiesça et s'essaya sur le lit de Ron qui plia légèrement sous son poids.

-Excuse moi Harry, commença Ron.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ron, je t'assure.

Mme Pomfresh toussota alors d'une toux qui rappela à Harry le souvenir lointain de Ombrage. Tant de chose s'étaient passé depuis.

-Prenez ça Mr Weasley.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de chocolat que Ron croqua. Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir ensuite passer une crinière brune et épaisse suivi d'une deuxième, rousse cette fois. Hermione et Ginny venait de lui sauter dessus.

-Oh Ron j'ai eu tellement peur, dit Ginny. Quand je t'ai entendu crier dehors j'ai voulu venir mais les autres m'ont retenue.

-Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été victime du doloris, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Ron...gémit Hermione en sanglotant.

Harry se leva tandis que Ron et les deux filles discutait.

-Où vas-tu, demanda Ron.

-Voir Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

-Alors attends je viens avec toi.

-Vous ne pensiez pas y aller sans nous quand même ? demanda Ginny.

Avec un sourire, Harry sortit donc de la pièce suivi de Ron qui marchait d'un pas mal assuré, aider des deux filles qui le soutenaient. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la gargouille et Harry dit le mot de passe après qu'ils se soient tous installés devant la statue.

-Patacitrouille.

La statue s'éleva, tournant sur elle-même pour les déposer devant la porte en bois verni à laquelle Harry frappa et entra.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?demanda-t-il.

-Je suis ici Harry. Je vois que vous êtes tous venu. Je n'avais pas pensé à vous miss Weasley mais il est vrai que vous devez assister à ça.

Il remua sa baguette et fit apparaître trois sièges de plus que celui qui faisait face à son bureau.

-Asseyez vous. Bien, que veux tu savoir Harry ?

Harry réfléchi un instant et demanda d'où venait la magie qu'il avait utilisée.

-Et bien je crois que miss Granger ici présente ne saurait pas répondre à cette question. En réalité, il semblerait que la formule que tu as utilisé pour vaincre les trente Mangemorts faisait partie de l'ancienne magie. Plus personne aujourd'hui ne sait comment l'utiliser.

-Mais alors...Comment puis je m'en servir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il se peut que Voldemort, en ayant échoué dans sa tentative de te tuer, t'ait permis d'échapper aux règles mais ceci n'est qu'une supposition. Autre chose ?

-Comment ais-je pu utiliser le doloris ?

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Harry avait en effet utilisé un sortilège interdit.

-Il faut pour cela avoir envie, très envie de blesser son adversaire. Je crois que c'est ta colère qui t'a permis cela. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Non, professeur, il n'y a plus rien.

-Bien. Sache cependant que tes pouvoirs ne te seront efficaces uniquement contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'est une loi de l'ancienne magie. Elle ne sert que contre tes premiers ennemis. Je pense que vous pouvez descendre. Je dois faire un discours devant l'école.

Harry et les autres acquiescèrent et descendirent dans la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent les autres professeurs ainsi que les élèves. Harry aperçut aussi un membre de la Gazette du sorcier, tapi dans un coin, son appareil et une plume à papotte posée à côté de lui. Sur son passage, tous s'écartaient, de crainte de subir sa colère. Dumbledore sortit alors de derrière la table des professeurs et le silence se fit.

-Cher élèves et professeurs. Comme vous l'avaient vu ce soir, Voldemort a décidé de recommencer les attaques contre ses ennemis. Ce soir, Harry Potter a réussi à le repousser. Vous ne devez pas le craindre. Ce garçon est notre seule chance. Il a utilisé l'Antique Magie afin de se battre avec Voldemort, ce dont aucun sorcier n'est capable aujourd'hui à part lui. Une des règles de cette magie est de ne pouvoir s'en servir que face à ses premiers ennemis, ceux contre qui il s'en est servi le premier. Ce soir, Harry nous a tous sauvé. J'ai moi-même échoué à vaincre le mage noir, qui était aidé de trente de ses partisans. Ils sont en effet beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu. Sachez qu'une société a été mise en place pour lutter contre cette menace. Les seuls membres dont vous connaîtrait le nom sont Harry et moi-même pour des raisons de sécurité évidente. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour lutter. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, et nous devons nous unir pour éradiquer cette menace. Je vous demande donc d'en parler avec vos parents. Les professeurs vont vous renvoyer chez vous, et vous nous ferez parvenir les réponses de vos proches par la voie habituelles. Les gens prêt à nous aider viendront s'installer ici-même, à Poudlard, afin que soit mise en place une défense organisée contre Voldemort. Merci de votre attention.

Un murmure de surprise s'installa peu à peu dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves furent ainsi renvoyés chez eux. Certains revinrent avec leurs parents et amis au cours de la semaine qui suivit et chacun prit part active à la défense qui s'organisait dans cet îlot d'espoir face aux ténèbres de Voldemort. L'espoir que donnait Dumbledore. L'espoir que donnait Harry Potter, l'utilisateur de magie antique, le Survivant.


End file.
